


As Crianças do Sangue - parte 3

by brmorgan



Series: Shindu Sindorei [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As crianças do massacre em Quel'Thalas querem saber o motivo da Eterna Guerra. Baseado no MMORPG World of Warcraft (Horde Side). Sorena Atwood vivia em dúvida sobre seu passado até um corvo agourento fazer o chamado de sua vida. </p><p>A Batalha por Undercity está prestes a começar, traições, conspirações, vencidos e vitoriosos!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui começa o episódio de Battle for the Undercity.  
> Para mais informações, visite:   
> http://www.wowwiki.com/Quest:The_Battle_For_The_Undercity_%28Horde%29

**Nos arredores de Tirisfal Glades.**

A luz do Sol fazia as armaduras dos Paladinos da Ordem da Luz e os soldados de elite de Stormwind ofuscarem a visão de muitos batedores orc que estavam ali espreitando. Oxkhar era um deles, em sua roupa camuflada, sujo no rosto e segurando uma espada curta. Em suas costas, o antigo escudo da Ordem continuava como uma lembrança não muito boa de se recordar. Por tanto tempo largado ao mundo e depois acolhido pelo Batalhão Especial de Orgrimmar e pelos Farstriders o fizeram mudar de opinião sobre diversas coisas. Religião era uma delas. Oxkhar seguia a Luz com tanto afinco e fervor que se esquecia diariamente de algumas coisinhas básicas na vida de um paladino renomado. Só o fato de estar apaixonado pelo lado inimigo o fazia ter a clara impressão de como seu Rei Varian encararia a notícia. E lá estava ele, mais imponente do que na última vez que o viu. Que indagou palavra com ele. Que recebeu um belo soco no estômago e jogado as ruas de Stormwind por perguntar pelo pai adoecido esquecido propositalmente em um vilarejo de monstros e bestas.

Monstros eram eles ali na frente mostrando todo o metal e estilo que tinham. Um batedor orc o cutucou devagar.

– Hey Ox... Acha que consegue puxar conversa com teu Rei?

– Ele não é meu rei, Ylien. Thrall é meu líder e os Farstriders meu grupo.

– Precisamos de distração. Warchief explicou como as coisas na cidade fantasma estão desagradáveis... – um outro batedor cutucou os dois e apontou para o céu.

– É o nosso chamado.

– Definitivamente... – disse um feiticeiro Abandonado se erguendo atrás deles. Era Derris do Apotecário, elevando sua magia obscura e ofuscando o acampamento da Aliança ali perto com uma densa nuvem negra e espessa. – Isso vai os segurar até aquela menina Proudmoore fazer alguma coisa. – o som distante de um Zeppelin arranhou os ventos, os batedores saíram correndo pela estradinha que ia até a entrada de Undercity. Todos munidos com armamento pesado e letal. Oxkhar virou o escudo rasurado com sua faca de pesca (Agora havia um enorme símbolo da Horda talhado no metal da superfície e a camada da pintura descascada era vermelha e preta.).

– Emboscada!! – gritou alguém lá do acampamento. Oxkhar parou na corrida e imediatamente se colocou entre a parte da estradinha aonde provavelmente a tropa da Aliança chegaria cedo ou tarde. Derris o puxou pelo colarinho da armadura de couro batido.

– Nada disso, paladino valentão. Você vai comigo para baixo. Sua irmã está lá, lembra?

– Mas!! – Oxkhar se virou novamente e aprontou o escudo.

– Você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre... – usando um poder mental para tirá-lo do lugar e jogá-lo em direção dos soldados de Orgrimmar. – Agora aprende a ser homem, moleque!!

 

**Caverns of Time no mesmo instante.**

_(Foco em primeira pessoa de Hrodi em sua visita em Caverns of Time)_

Caminhar até aqui foi como se eu estivesse em um sonho muito bom. As gaivotas da costa, a brisa do Mar, a terra fofa que acompanha os meus pés. Nunca pensei que as terras de Lordaeron fossem assim. Sempre as tive como um lugar amaldiçoado pela Praga e Morte. Nada mais parece ter tocado esse canto, apenas a brisa e as gaivotas.

Maeline sempre me falava de lugares assim, onde nós poderíamos passar o resto de nossas vidas sossegados, cuidando de nossos filhos e apenas nos importando com a comida do dia. Sinto que já estou cansado demais para subidas. O portão da casa é simples, não há grades, apenas um portão encrustado na madeira ricamente enfeitada. A travessia é com pedrinhas brancas que são macias aos nossos passos, não incomodam, são feitas para confortar aqueles que chegam a casa, nõa edifício. O Windrunner Spire é uma bela construção élfica que se destaca no horizonte.

Torres espiraladas e andares abaixo do penhasco que sustenta a casa maior. Como será que conseguem ser tão engenhosos ao incrustrar rocha a madeira? Elfos e seus segredos e pelo que a velha na caverna me disse, a minha missão é descobrir mais um.

Caminho mais um pouco e alcanço a porta principal. A casa está vazia, estão todos dormindo. O fogo das tochas é brando e aquece o ambiente. Mágica. Está repleta em toda extensão da casa. Na sala maior, uma enorme estante de invejar os bibliotecários de Goldshire. Há livros espalhados no chão, uma fralda de pano, dois brinquedos de madeira. Um chocalho colorido. Sim, eu sei que você está aqui Sorena...

Continuo minha investigação, vou ao terraço após a sala de entrada. Há rampas para cima - baixo - direita - esquerda. Qual escolho? Não preciso de muito, ali mesmo a minha frente há a resposta. Ir a lugar nenhum. Lá está ele, segurando um embrulho envolto em cobertores de fina estampa, cores vivas nesta noite que não existe no presente, mas se molda a partir do passado. Ele conversa com o embrulho, em uma lingua que desconheço, mas que aprecio desde muito tempo. Sempre tive curiosidade quanto os costumes dos elfos de Lordaeron. Parece que saberei mais que duvidava. O velhote que me impulsionou a essa aventura, se é que posso chamar de aventura. Ficar sentado nessa taverna torta no meio de uma caverna mirabolante não parece o cenário mais suscetível para uma aventura. Talvez Sorena estivesse com razão, estou ficando velho demais para ser o paladino que eu era. Não que ela tenha dito isso, mas por ver que a criança que abriguei em meu colo e deu de comer durante anos virou uma poderosa feiticeira volúvel e sem disciplina. Talvez eu tenha dado poucas palmadas nela quando necessitava. Talvez eu nem devesse ter a deixado tanto sozinha quando era nova. Tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de desfazer! Mas o senhor ao meu lado, aqui nessa turva taverna torta me explica que o passado não pode ser desfeito, mas o futuro pode ser construído. Eu concordo como posso, já que estou do outro lado da visão do velhote. Estou aonde ele quer que eu esteja. Ali mesmo em algum lugar do Windrunner Spire, visitando uma lembrança como se fosse realidade.

Alguém chega a passos imperceptíveis, atravessa a sala de entrada e quase tropeça em minha pessoa translúcida. O que me deve respostas vira imediatamente e cobre bem a cabecinha que aparece no embrulho. Os cabelos ralos e ruivos me fazem sorrir, são os mesmos que eu algum dia achei nas águas do rio atrás de minha humilde taverna.

Uma discussão se segue, a língua é difícil de se compreender. Ele sibila como se estivesse contrariado, ela o acalma com gestos suaves das mãos, carinhos no rosto rechonchudo de minha Sorena, o silêncio toma conta. Um arroto. Os dois riem ao mesmo tempo. São gêmeos. Percebe-se pelo mesmo tamanho e porte, os mesmos cabelos prateados, os mesmos olhos azulados e os traços faciais. Ele é como uma cópia fiel dela e vice-versa. Mas diferem nas maneiras. Ele veste um grosso manto que cobre um macacão de obras, ela está de uniforme de algum exercito. A roupa é preta e o capuz que ela joga para trás é igualmente escuro. Ela é uma guerreira, ele um trabalhador braçal. Incrível como até no tom das vozes os dois são parecidos. Outro arroto, seguido por secreção branca e amarelada que escorre da boquinha da pequena. Sorena sempre foi sensível a leite. Ela nunca aceitava o leite de vaca que dávamos, nem o das amas que Karin chamou. Descobrimos bem tarde o quanto ela se sentia mal em tomar leite de qualquer espécie, e queijo. Ela odiava queijo.

Os dois concordam em algo, ela estende as mãos finas e pega a minha menininha com cuidado. Após estar bem confortável em seu colo, ela limpa a sujeira com a fralda de pano que ele deixou. Ela parece gostar de limpar a sujeira, porque sorri bobamente para que a menininha fique concentrada em seu rosto. Sorena não tinha olhos verdes...? Os dela são de cor de mel, ou âmbar lapidado nesse pedaço de memória.

Ela diz alguma coisa, Sorena responde com um resmungo de sempre, aquele que ela dava quando não se sentia segura no colo de alguém. Ela tenta manter a pequena bem quietinha, aconchega o corpinho no embrulho em seus braços e encosta a cabecinha em seu ombro. A pequena ainda resmunga, mas parece gostar do carinho que recebe nas costas. Era assim que a acalmávamos em casa quando ela não dormia. Oxkhar costumava dar palmadinhas leves no bumbum para que ela sentisse que estava andando (Caminhar com ela no colo era como um copo de sonífero para ela.).

Alguns minutos se passam e nada do outro voltar. E parece que a moça elfa tão graciosa em seus movimentos gosta do silêncio e da companhia. Com alguns carinhos e uma bela canção nos lábios ela acalma Sorena até o sono. Eu vejo que não é só zelo familiar, é algo mais. Ela é como uma mãe experiente que sabe o que os filhos sentem antes mesmo de reclamarem. Minha pequena parece que se mexe demais um tempinho depois, uma mãozinha alcança a bochecha pálida da mais velha e a puxa de leve. Ela a olha bem nos olhos e faz uma cara de irritação, a pequena sorri sem dentes e depois solta um ruído de animação. É a vez da mais velha rir junto.

Ela conversa com a pequena, aproxima bem seu rosto do dela, aponta para o horizonte e continua a falar palavras que desconheço. O discurso termina com um aperto de dedo indicador e mãozinha gorducha. As duas parecem concordarem uma com a outra, seja lá qual foi o acordo.

Alguém se aproxima e vai direto para Sorena, braços abertos, tirando o bebê dos braços da mais velha. É a mãe zelosa. A mãe recém-desperta que não vê a filha ao seu lado. Nunca entendi porque Maeline ficava brava quando eu tirava Oxkhar de perto para que ela pudesse dormir tranqüila enquanto eu cuidava dele. Agora entendo o porquê. Não há nada pior no mundo que ser privado do calor de seu filho.

– Agora entende porque tudo se tornou tão amarrado ao destino? - diz uma voz atrás de mim. Estou na mesma cadeira onde repousei meu corpo. A taverna de teto torto e com móveis tortos me lembram onde estou. As Cavernas do Tempo, onde todo herói gostaria de estar. Onde as coisas do passado são presente e futuro. O tempo não importa, mas é o mais importante aqui.

– Ahn... - eu gemo de tontura. Tudo parece estar rodando ao meu redor. O elfo me ajuda com um cálice de elixir perfumado.

– Você sabe que essas visões, caro Hrodi...

– Fazem parte da missão, eu sei...

– Não, meu senhor. Faz parte do futuro. - o elfo endireita meus ombros e examina minhas pálpebras. - Você ouviu bem o que conversaram?

– Ahn... creio que não... Não sou bom com o thalassiano quanto esperava... - eu admito surpreso por todos os músculos de meu corpo estarem em frangalhos e doloridos.

– Sylvanas prometeu algo para Sorena... - diz o elfo velhaco. Sua barba está para fazer e eu já o avisei sobre isso. Ele anda em círculos agora. - Disse que algum dia o Sol e o Mar tremeriam ao ouvir os seus nomes em Azeroth...

– Acho que isso não é uma coisa para se falar a uma criança de colo... - eu gracejo e é claro que o velhaco não gosta.

– Ela prometeu que protegeria os Windrunner, mas que Sorena deveria também manter o código...

– Que código...?

– Daqueles malditos Farstriders!! - e o velhaco está realmente irritado. - "Manter o Código.", "Proteger o Orgulho Élfico.", vê se pode?

– Eles apenas faziam o que necessitavam para proteger seu povo, Theridion. - eu tento explicar. - Fazemos votos como esse o tempo todo...

– Você não entende humano... Sylvanas era ambiciosa, pretendia mais que "manter o código"...

– Pelo que eu saiba, ela manteve a ameaça do Rei Lich bem longe de sua cidade.

– Mas não da sua.

– Acho que não era o dever dela... - nos encaramos, sabemos que estamos velhos e gagás demais para compararmos as nossas opiniões. - O que quer me dizer com isso?

– Sylvanas planejara tudo antes mesmo de morrer pelas mãos do Rei Lich. Esse evento mostra a ação que repercutiu no nosso presente.

– Ou talvez ela só estivesse ali falando qualquer coisa com a sobrinha...

– Sylvanas sabia bem o que fazia!

– Pela Luz que nos ilumina, velhote! - eu grito irritado com aquele teimoso. - Uma tia não pode demonstrar o quanto ama a sobrinha?

 

**Corte do Sol – Silvermoon.**

Em alguma fonte perto da Corte do Sol, casa dos líderes de Silvermoon, Sorena rodava para lá e para cá. Um guarda atento a movimentação agitada da menina, já avisara ao avô, mas Theridion não estava. Uma comoção de guardas estava bem ali perto, subindo a rampa para o prédio e ela quis ouvir mais do que deveria.

– Estou te dizendo! O desgraçado do Apotecário jogou aquela coisa em nós! Se eu não estivesse debaixo da aura, teria derretido!

– É tão ruim assim?

– Mas que droga, não podemos ir assim...

– Precisamos de um ladino...

– Andrus está de cama, não tem jeito.

– Só ele sabe entrar lá, oras!

– Vocês acham que a Aliança vai se meter?

– Chama o Andrus.

– Ele está mal!

– Ele é o único...

– Eu sei entrar lá... – disse Sorena se colocando na frente dos Farstriders e subindo a rampa sozinha.

– Escuta aqui pirralha, não temos tempo para... – todos se calaram ao ver que Halduron Brightwing estava ali discutindo a mesma situação com Lor’themar.

– Minha última palavra é “não”! – gritava o regente de Quel’Thalas. – Vocês são a força mais eficiente de nossos exércitos! Não irei mandá-los para a morte lá com aqueles... aqueles... amaldiçoados!

– Pode falar o que quiser, meu líder, mas nada irá nos impedir de irmos ao encontro de nosso dever.

– Sylvanas não é sua líder!! Ela não dita mais ordens aqui dentro!! – Lor’themar puxou o líder dos Farstriders pela camiseta. – Eu sou o seu líder, você me obedece está entendendo Halduron?! – Sorena passou pelos dois sem nem cumprimentá-los e se encaminhou com os outros Farstriders para o Orbe de Teleportação para Undercity. – Como ousam?!

– O emprego era dela, você ganhou uma promoção quando ela morreu. Contente-se com isso... – disse a elfa apenas e puxando uma Soulshard do bolso, expeliu um Voidwalker que logo a protegeu com sua aura. Dois Farstriders carregavam Andrus pelos ombros. O ladino estava ainda debilitado, mas conseguia andar. – Tio, você tá melhor? – o ladino consentiu com os olhos esverdeados decididos. Ele foi o primeiro a tocar o orbe com a ajuda da sobrinha.

 

**Quadra da Guerra nos dutos acima.**

– Estamos arruinados...

– Novidade...

– Não brinque numa hora dessas Lazarus! – sussurrou Aelthalyste - Imladris! Concentração! – a elfa clériga estava em estado de choque após ver o que acontecera na sala do Trono. Era como se alguém houvesse a afogado em um tanque de ácido fervendo. E o pior, sair dali correndo como uma covarde e sem poder ajudar os que eram os seus amigos, seus familiares, seu povo. Não sabia se pensava nas possibilidades de sua Rainha estar debilitada pelo barril venenoso que o majordomo Varimathras mandou soltar no lugar, se o próprio Varimathras não havia enlouquecido (E se sim, por quê? Havia alguma razão para enlouquecer? Servir a Dama Sombria de tão perto era o sonho de muitos! Por que traição? Por que destruir aquela que livrou todos do Flagelo? Por quê?!), se todos haviam enlouquecido, se ela mesma ali não estava tendo o cérebro derretido por toda a batalha que acontecia lá embaixo. E pela Luz! Estava escondida em um duto enquanto sua cidade estava sendo devastada!

– D-desculpe-me Mestre...

– Veja se todos estão bem no final do túnel.

– S-sim senhora... – pior que a humilhação de ficar como um ratinho escondido, era de finalmente entender a desconfiança que Sorena tinha sobre o dreadlord. As piadinhas infames, as reclamações deveras raivosas, o medo e o furor. Não eram ciúmes totalmente, tinha fundamento. Varimathras era uma ameaça real. Uma ameaça que deveria ser extirpada! – Não, não...! – ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Não poderia nem pensar nisso agora. O bem estar dos Abandonados refugiados era sua prioridade. O machucado em seu braço não parara de sangrar, mas até que a faixa que Sorena tanto costurava de reserva dera para estancar um pouco. O ruim era sentir calor. Estava com essa febre desde que subiu no duto com os outros. Já acostumara com o ar rarefeito dali e do fedor costumeiro dos Abandonados. Vivera tanto tempo entre eles que essas coisas eram tão simples quanto Abominações serem adoráveis e o esgoto esverdeado bom para se pescar. Tossiu diversas vezes e tapou a boca para não atrair atenção. Sentiu gosto metálico na língua.

– Clériga Imladris... Por favor... – pediu um Abandonado cheio de feridas feitas por magia maléfica. – Me cure... Está doendo tanto!

– E-eu não posso... E-eu não domino esse tipo de... de... – o grunhido de um Abandonado chamou a atenção de todos, em questão de segundos ele se entortou em um espasmo cadavérico e se liquefez em uma massa avermelhada e borbulhante no chão do túnel. Muitos se afastaram assustados com a transformação tão drástica. O coração de Imladris deu uma guinada e ela foi obrigada a tossir novamente em um acesso. Sua mão que cobria o rosto foi inundada com uma grossa camada de sangue viscoso e saliva. Ela se apoiou em uma parede cheia de limo e caiu inconsciente.

  
  
  


**Undercity, jardins da frente das Ruínas.**

– Flanco direito!! Arqueiros!! – Oxkhar se abaixou na hora em que a super Abominação girava a corrente, derrubando muitos soldados de Orgrimmar. Seus sentidos de paladino gritaram ao ver que alguém se esgueirava entre os combatentes e plantava pequenas bombas entre o espaço em que a Abominação pisava.

– Oxkhar, a cabeça!! – alguém pulou em cima dele, o derrubando no chão.

– Mas que diabos...!! – explosões consecutivas foram ouvidas por todos os cantos. A Abominação cambaleou alguns passos para trás.

– Diabos, não. Feiticeira. Cheguei! – disse a sua irmã mais nova desaparecida.

– S-sorena?!

– Sim, eu. Pensou que era quem? – os dois se encararam por uns instantes e voltaram a sua atenção para a batalha. O voidwalker minava a cabeça de um Abandonado traidor. – A festa começou e nem me chamaram? – a comitiva de Thrall e Sylvanas entrou no prédio mais a frente, mas antes sem presenciarem o poder da Rainha dos Abandonados. Uma chuva de meteoros incandescentes caiu, perfurando e esmagando qualquer um que chegasse perto da comitiva. Oxkhar foi obrigado a jogar o corpo em cima de Sorena e empurrá-los para debaixo de uma escada ali perto. – Oh, está maluca? Eu tou aqui!! – gritou Sorena para o barulho a frente. Ninguém prestou atenção.

– O que você está fazendo aqui, sua doida varrida? Por que fugiu de casa? Não sabe o quanto...?

– Aí atrás de você...? – Oxkhar se desvencilhou de um golpe de um demônio menor e quem acabou derrubando o bicho foi Sorena com um tiro mágico do antigo rifle pequeno de seu Mestre Derris. Ela assoprou a mão tomada por chamas azuladas e a abanou. – Está ficando quente aqui ou é só eu...? – os dois correram para o outro prédio pulando por cima de corpos e desviando de ataques. A comitiva lutava contra Abominações menores que atacam no grande salão do antigo trono do Rei Terenas. Logo o som estrondoso do elevador caindo fez poeira e detritos levantarem em uma nuvem nociva.

– Alto!

– Não, baixo!! – gritou ela de volta. Uma explosão secundária foi ouvida e o chão entre o túmulo de Terenas e o corredor para o trono abriu em escombros. Muitos combatentes caíram pelo poder de um Apotecário com duas Abominações.

– O elevador foi derrubado! – exclamou o Warchief Thrall, Sylvanas já desferia flechadas velozes nas abominações e junto a Derris completavam um círculo de pura energia destruidora. Oxkhar pegou Sorena pela cintura e a retirou dali o mais rápido possível.

– O que você está fazendo?! Minha família está lá!!

– Nada disso, você é a minha família e eu não vou deixar entrar nessa batalha!

– Quer que eu faça o quê? Fique escondida nos dutos e rezando pra dar tudo certo?! – Oxkhar sorriu e a arrastou para fora. – Ox, me solta!!

– Vem comigo!! – ele a segurou fortemente e correram rapidamente para fora das ruínas, contornando a muralha sólida da cidade de Lordaeron e chegando a beirada do lago que cercava a cidade. Os Farstriders já estavam ali a postos. – Caramba! Você aprontou tudo e nem me disse?

– Oxkhar filho de Hrodi! – exclamou um Farstrider com as mãos sujas de sangue. – Graças ao Sol você está aqui!

– Viu? Eles são seus fãs, Ox... – ela se afastou e foi até a um elfo com a aparência doentia.

– Vamos entrar pelos dutos...

– Dutos?

– Undercity tem um sistema de dutos que fica lá do outro lado. – apontou um Farstrider. - Mas há um posto do Monastério Escarlate. – Oxkhar sorriu largamente.

– Pode deixar que eu cuido deles!

– O lago é fundo, Andrus? – o ladino sendo auxiliado por Sorena negou. – Vamos nos aprontar rapazes. Hoje vamos tomar o banho mensal...

– Éca como vocês são primitivos! – disse Sorena colocando faixas embebidas com poções de cura que trouxera de Silvermoon na garganta do elfo. Oxkhar tentou focalizar quem era o elfo tão doentio e levou um susto.

– Andrus Pernas-de-Aranha!!

– Outro fã, tio... – Andrus riu ofegante e apertou a mão de Ox.

– Vamos por lá e seja o que for, nada de chamar atenção para Andrus! Ele que sabe entrar!

– Pode deixar senhor...

– E eu? O que eu faço? – perguntou Sorena ansiosa ao ver o seu voidwalker entrando na água carregando seu tio nas costas.

– Você fica aqui. – disse Oxkhar já entrando na água.

– Não, não vou!! – também entrando.

– Deixa de ser teimosa! – uma saraivada de flechas soou no ar e Oxkhar foi rápido em puxar sua irmã para trás e erguer o escudo. Duas ricochetearam e uma conseguiu atravessar a estrutura metálica do escudo da missão. – Descobriram a gente! – exclamou Oxkhar olhando de soslaio para trás. Sorena já estava fora do alcance dele, ela corria com a pistola mecânica em punho e conjurando um poder esverdeado da outra mão. – Sorena, volta aqui!!

– Ah Immie, por que você não está aqui...? – e com um tiro certeiro, ela atingiu uma fileira de arqueiros que estavam protegidos pelo relevo da estrada para as Ruínas de Lordaeron. O estrondo que o tiro causou fez Oxkhar arregalar os olhos de terror. Sorena parecia aqueles necromantes em Stratholme, lançando esferas de energia maléfica que corroíam pele, osso e alma dos combatentes. Outra explosão concentrada fez um corpo do lado da Aliança voar por metros acima e com ele metade de uma ovelha mecânica. Os Farstriders remanescentes auxiliaram com flechadas encantadas, mas o batalhão vindo pela colina atrás dos Zepelins aumentava conforme marchavam em direção às ruínas. Oxkhar correu em uma investida enlouquecida e com um urro de fúria derrubou dois soldados da Ordem da Luz com seu escudo. Acertou a garganta de um atrás dele com o cotovelo e ouviu um gorgolejo dolorido do ex-aliado. Girando nos calcanhares protegeu Sorena de mais flechadas e com um gesto veloz da mão livre puxou seu martelo de guerra. Já a elfa feiticeira conjurava fogo azulado pela mão esquerda e incinerava as flechas que voavam para cima deles. – Immie disse o quanto você luta como uma mulherzinha quando está em combate desigual.

– Cala essa boca!! Eu não sou mais paladino!! Não tenho mais...!! – e seu martelo atingiu as espadas de dois arqueiros que avançaram pela estrada. Ele ouviu a voz familiar de seu antigo Rei Variann.

– Não deixe nenhum imundo traidor nos atrasar!!

– Vai se ferrar, almofadinha desatento!! – Sorena tirou o pino das costas de um esquilo pequenino e colocou-o no chão. E afastando a proteção de Oxkhar de seu corpo pequeno, Sorena levantou as mãos reunindo uma aura de intenso pavor. Os arqueiros mais a frente sentiram o poder exalando da elfa e se afastaram gritando desesperados. O local onde o esquilo parara de andar lançou um jato de gás arroxeado e de mau cheiro, muitos recuaram para trás da colina. Um combatente da Ordem da Luz se aproximou brandindo uma espada maior que ele e quando iria atingir um golpe fatal nas costas, Sorena virou-se tranquilamente e segurou o pescoço do paladino com a mão esquerda coberta pela cota de escamas de dragão. – Siga a sua Luz, enlatado... – e ativando as escamas, ela pressionou a garganta do forte paladino. Ele gritava e se contorcia de dor. – Sinta o poder de virar churrasquinho... – ela sibilou pressionando mais os dedos. Os olhos do paladino giraram nas órbitas e sangue saía pelos seus ouvidos. Oxkhar a socou no estômago com toda força que tinha. Ela foi lançada ao chão por alguns metros, ofegante e surpresa.

– Papai não nos criou para matar! – gritou o irmão com lágrimas nos olhos e os braços tremendo. Sorena desmaiou logo em seguida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nos dutos.**

 

Derris atravessou apressadamente a sala do Apotecário e juntou tudo aquilo que poderia usar. Foi surpreendido pelo seu aprendiz, Grimsworth, punhal na mão e um vidro cheio de substância gelatinosa.

– Não irá mais se meter nos desígnios de nosso Magnânimo Putress!! – e o atacou sem titubear.

– E ninguém acreditava quando eu dizia que esse cara era um traidor imbecil esqueleto inútil... – Derris o afastou com uma joelhada nos ossos expostos das costelas. O Abandonado traidor caiu de lado e logo se levantou com mais raiva.

– Todo poder à Legião Flamejante!! - os dois se engalfinharam por uns minutos até o vidro estourar no peito de Derris e em parte do rosto do aprendiz. Com um golpe veloz, o feiticeiro arrancou a cabeça do aprendiz e o afastou de si. O liquido despejado em suas vestes era frio e irritante. Ele tentou retirar o excesso com as mãos. Uma Abominação veio apressada para atacá-lo, mas com sua dominação o Mestre Derris controlou facilmente a criatura. Apressou-se a subir as escadas e controlar outras Abominações que passaram pelo seu caminho, ao total quatro, uma delas em um estado deplorável de feridas e sem um dos braços. Muitos se juntaram a ele, enquanto as pontes para o Royal Quarter eram atacadas por dezenas de demônios menores e dreadlords lacaios de Varimathras.

– Tinha um maluco lá atrás dizendo que a Legião Flamejante deveria ter todo o poder. Procede a informação? – perguntou Derris ao se unir a Sylvanas no círculo de convocação.

– Sylvos, eu não estou com humor para...! – o irmão-gêmeo abaixou a cabeça da irmã com força, pois um raio mortífero vindo de Varimathras quase a atingiu em cheio.

– De nada, não há de quê, sempre as ordens... – a levantando rapidamente. O olhar avermelhado de Sylvanas estava cheio de emoções diferentes. – Educação foi algo que nossos pais sempre ensinaram muito bem... – e mudando de tom – Avante meus guerreiros!! – ele gritou acima do barulho e ruído. As Abominações investiram contra o imenso dreadlord nomeado de Khalok, o Impassível.

– Vamos ver se esse bicho é realmente Impassível... – ria Warchief Thrall conjurando um redemoinho para desestabilizar a criatura infernal. O grito de banshee de Sylvanas incomodou muitos ali, mas atingiu os dutos como uma flecha ao sabor do vento.

 

– Dama Sombria!! – todos os Abandonados exclamaram ao mesmo tempo quando ouviram o grito vindo de Sylvanas Windrunner. Imladris acordou no mesmo instante em um sobressalto e uma sensação de urgência.

– Quanto tempo fiquei apagada? – ela perguntou se levantando e percebendo no quanto seu corpo tremia. Aquilo sim era estranho. A febre não baixara, a sensação de seu peito estar sendo esmagado aos poucos, a dor ao engolir saliva.

– Pouco tempo, no máximo 10 minutos, menina Imladris... – disse a translúcida Aelthalyste.

– Reunião!! – exclamou Lankaster. Os Abandonados do duto se juntaram para confabular. – Quero espiões por toda parte. Reportem a situação a cada quarto de hora, entendido? – muitos concordaram, aqueles que estavam em condições para lutar pela sua cidade.

– Aonde foi o maldito Brightcaller?! – resmungou um Abandonado participante do Deathstalkers. – Disse que voltaria com notícias.

– Estamos encurralados e uma guerra debaixo de nossos pés. – disse outro.

– Eu me voluntário para um grupo ativo. – disse Imladris com dificuldade. Aelthalyste apontou para seu rosto.

– Se não fosse minha única aprendiz por tantos anos, eu tiraria seu coração pela boca por pensar em tal besteira!

– M-mas! – a clériga exclamou querendo protestar.

– Somos minoria e você não tem poder para curar os mortos.

– Apenas os Apotecários poderiam fazer isso... – um deles pontuou indicando os corpos dilacerados e as massas disformes atrás deles.

– Esqueça esses pulhas! – exclamou Lazarus exaltado. – Grupos de 3 ou 4 no máximo. Sabem os finais dos dutos Oeste não? – o grupo apontado concordou. – Quero pelo menos dois guerreiros na frente, um maldito conjurador atrás e se houver algum ladino...

– Nenhum!

– Hey! Tem aquela vermezinha lá no Apotecário enjaulada! – Immie olhou assustada para o Abandonado que falou isso. – Tem uma humana paspalha como cobaia lá embaixo. Pelo que me disseram a porcariazinha era punguista. – a clériga começou um acesso de tosse e se afastou do grupo. Aelthalyste foi até ela.

– Tenho uma tarefa a te dar, Imladris...

– S-sim Mestre... Eu aceito.

– Não é assim, menina! Deixe-me falar e te dar as condições. Você aceita ou não.

– Mas qualquer tarefa que a senhora me der, eu aceito sem questionar!

– Isso é sobre sua vida daqui pra diante, Imladris. Eu a criei como pude, como me lembrava quando estava viva, mas chega uma hora em que os pais precisam deixar os filhotes saírem do ninho.

– M-mas, mas!

– Escute aqui menina. Vá até lá embaixo e proteja a nossa Rainha a qualquer custo. Mate, esfole, destrua se for preciso. Mas se sua índole não aprovar essa tarefa, abandone-a e fuja. É tudo que peço!

– Mas eu não estaria sendo leal a nossa Dama Sombria!!

– Querida... – a banshee tentou tocar o rosto pálido de Immie, mas sua mão atravessou a pele. – Ouça essa morta-viva aqui... Eu odiaria ter que aceitá-la de volta como um esqueleto adorável. – Imladris sentiu o peito estrangular o ar em seus pulmões e nem a tosse quis sair. Ela se curvou e tentou expelir o muco que assomava sua garganta e nariz. Virou-se instintivamente e expeliu sangue e saliva amarga na entrada do túnel para os dutos. Algo translúcido passou pelo seu corpo e deixou as pulseiras em formato de espinhos nas mãos da clériga doente. – Presentes de casamento, querida...

– Ahn...? – questionou Immie com os olhos fundos. Os Farstriders entravam por um corredor carregando Andrus.

– Ah! Viemos em paz!! – disse o primeiro que vinha na fila. Era Lethvalin, guardião de Tranquillien. Imladris olhou para o ladino Andrus e seu estado de saúde.

– O que aconteceu com ele? – indo até o ladino e levantando sua cabeça. Ele ofegava pesadamente.

– Ahn... bem... a... irmã dele explodiu as cordas vocais dele... Acho... – disse outro Farstrider mais velho e amigo de muito tempo de Andrus. Imladris tossiu discretamente e verificou a lesão pedindo para Andrus abrir a boca. Ele obedeceu com certa relutância.

– Tentarei consertar. Não dou garantias e não aceito devoluções. – disse Imladris com a cara séria. Colocou ambas as mãos sob o pescoço do elfo do sangue e com uma palavra de encanto produziu uma onda de calor e luz opaca sobre o ferimento interno. Andrus tossiu um pouco e pigarreou várias vezes. Ele logo foi recuperando a cor do rosto e se erguendo sofregamente dos braços dos amigos.

– Obrigado... – ele sussurrou com sofrimento.

– Senhor, chegaram até a Sala do Trono. A batalha está intensa por lá.

– Reporte ao reforço que virá pelas Ruínas. Avise ao Cavaleiro da Aliança que a hora dele chegou.

– Cavaleiro da Aliança? – Imladris perguntou sentindo um calorzinho subir pelo seu estômago.

– O ex-paladino da Luz. Aquele lá resolveu seguir um plano absurdo de invadir as ruínas primeiro caso não conseguíssemos descer.

– Oxkhar está aqui...?! – um sorriso bobo apareceu nos lábios da clériga e ela se esqueceu por um momento das dores no corpo e se concentrou na sensação boa que era de saber que Oxkhar estava ali para ajudá-los.

– Precisamos descer pelo Apotecário. – sussurrou Andrus tateando as paredes limosas do túnel. Ao encontrar os Abandonados em grupo, muitos o olharam com surpresa e cochicharam.

– Andrus Pernas-de-Aranha está aqui...

– Ele veio mesmo...

– Ele não nos deixou...

– Não autorizei nenhum maldito elfo do sangue a entrar pelos fundos! – exclamou Lazarus. – Com todo perdão da palavra, Immie...

– Tudo bem, Mestre Lazarus... – ela sorriu com o deslize do velho padre. Verificou cada Farstrider que viera pelo túnel e curou os ferimentos superficiais que eles sofreram ao passaram pelo Lago.

– Esse lugar fede. – disse Lethvalin. Todos viraram para ele. – Desculpe-me. Ghostlands não costuma ser assim... – Imladris o olhou contrariada e soltou uma bufada impaciente.

– Vamos logo antes que a parte engraçada acabe. – ela disse liderando o grupo de Farstriders armados.

 

**Sala do Trono.**

– Bem vinda ao seu futuro menina esperta! Ou pelo menos o resto que ainda lhe sobra! – a gargalhada de Varimathras fez tremer os escombros que se espalhavam pela Sala do Trono. A única coisa que permanecia de pé ali era o velho trono de madeira sólida de Sylvanas no centro da Sala.

– Pelo que fez a minha linda cidade, você vai pagar bem caro, Varimathras... – a Rainha Banshee vociferou atirando flechas que ricocheteavam no peitoral do dreadlord traidor. – A única redenção para os traidores responsáveis por essa bagunça será uma morte lenta e agonizante.

– Odeio quando ela começa os discursos... – resmungou Derris, mas foi interrompido ao ter um dos braços arrancados com violência. – Hey! Esse era o meu braço favorito!

– Meu mestre irá me recompensar por limpar essa cidade dessa escória imunda que você chama de Abandonados!!

– Odeio discursos grandiosos de chefões do Submundo... – resmungou Derris recebendo um golpe rude e sendo separado de Sylvanas na batalha.

– É tudo que tem demônio desprezível? – exclamou o Warchief Thrall apontando um dedo acusador para Varimathras. – Não sobrou muita coisa para jogar contra nós? – uma multidão de demônios menores escapou do vortex conjurado atrás de Varimathras. Dezenas de homens-bode cobertos de sangue fresco e armados com grandes foices enferrujadas desceram as escadarias do Trono e caíram com ferocidade em cima dos combatentes. Muita confusão e gritos de horror inundaram a sala antes tão quieta.

– Homens-bode?! Isso quer dizer que alguém aqui andou assinando contrato com o pessoal da Legião... – comentava Derris protegendo a irmã dos ataques mais poderosos de magia negra deixando sua guarda baixar e concentrando em uma aura protetora ao redor dela – Foi você Sylvanas?

– CLARO QUE NÃO!! – gritou Sylvanas se virando graciosamente e atingindo um demônio com metade do corpo em forma de bode. A flecha não só ultrapassou seu crânio como atingiu o soldado dreadlord que vinha atrás. Sylvos chiou em apreciação.

– E eu achando que você estava enferrujada...

– Você ainda subestima os meus poderes, Sylvos...? – sorriu a Dama Sombria ajeitando os cabelos para trás e se concentrando em ativar as lâminas flamejantes de suas cimitarras.

– Bem, pelo menos a sua inteligência sim. Um dreadlord debaixo de seu nariz e nem percebeu que ele planejava um holocausto na sua casa?

– E sua casa também, caso não saiba. – Sylvanas cortou a garganta de muitos que saíam do portal negro que Varimathras mantinha sob vigilância.

– Quem disse que aqui é minha casa? – Sylvanas o olhou torto. – Aqui é meu túmulo querida irmã. Você deveria saber disso desde o começo...

– Meus irmãos têm fome. Suas almas servirão de um belo aperitivo! – Warchief Thrall urrou de fúria e atacou parte da hoste que se entulhava em cima de seus melhores guerreiros.

– Pela Horda!! – ele gritou fazendo homens-bode voarem com a potência de seus golpes. – Pelo sangue derramado de Saurfang!! – Sylvanas desviou de alguns mortos e tencionou o punho para trazê-los de volta como seus servos, mas reparou que seu Bastão de Domínio desaparecera de sua cintura. Mas estava ali há um minuto atrás! Acuada pela quantidade de inimigos e a fúria presente de Thrall o impedindo de pensar direito, ela recuou até onde Sylvos estava para planejar algo eficiente e rápido.

– Alguém roubou o seu bastão... – disse Sylvos. Ela concordou com o pensamento voando para fora da Sala do Trono. Alguém deveria recuperar o artefato antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que fosse tarde demais para ela poder fazer coisa alguma. – Alguma idéia melhor?

– E-eu não sei...!! – ela murmurou com raiva, abaixando a cabeça de Sylvos e atirando uma flecha flamejante em um homem-bode que se aproximava perigosamente. Varimathras abriu as asas membranosas lilases e saltou alguns metros do chão produzindo uma onda de energia maléfica que derrubou a maioria dos combatentes, inclusive suas hostes demoníacas.

– A minha vingança foi alimentada por muito tempo pela sua negligência, Windrunner... – o dreadlord deu dois passos para frente e pisoteou guerreiros Abandonados que lutavam bravamente. Com um gesto grandioso para o teto ele drenou a energia do portal atrás e concentrou uma chama negra nos punhos. – E agora irei fazê-la sentir o mesmo que senti ao ser obrigado a matar meu irmão...

– Sylvos!! – ela se virou imediatamente sentindo a mesma agonia quando certa vez no passado abriu o pacote que os Farstriders trouxeram do Monastério Escarlate com o corpo decepado de seu irmão embalado em sangue. Sylvos não desviou da magia.

– O traidor de sua confiança, na verdade era eu... – a bola de energia o atingiu em cheio e em poucos segundos seu corpo decrépito foi incinerado a uma carcaça carbonizada. Sylvanas observou os segundos em câmera lenta, remoendo a fala do irmão. Traidor. Era Sylvos, não Putress, nem Varimathras. Os dois eram conseqüências, não a causa. Mas por que ele falara aquilo? Desde quando Sylvos a desobedecia? O grito dado por ela fez muitos se retorcerem de agonia e terem tímpanos estourados.

– Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua... – comentou Varimathras descendo do elevado do Trono e golpeando Sylvanas com seu chicote energizado.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorena acordou com vontade de vomitar, parecia que alguém havia gritado no ouvido dela por horas e horas. Estava atrás de um trono corroído pelo tempo, a sua frente um duelo se seguia. Espada contra escudo, martelo de guerra contra armadura. Dois paladinos se digladiavam pela vitória. Filho de Garenor, Fideus, o paladino nomeado para o Distrito de Goldshire. O paladino nomeado após a traição de Oxkhar. O homem que ficou no lugar de referência para Stormwind. O que seu irmão se tornaria se não conhecesse o outro lado da moeda. Ao se levantar, bateu o cocoruto no concreto atrás da estrutura do trono e sentiu o lado doer intensamente. O que havia feito para ser derrubada? Apenas lembrava-se de Oxkhar se colocando na frente e protege-la das flechas dos arqueiros da Aliança. Aliás, o que a Aliança estava fazendo ali tão longe de casa?! Por que o Rei Variann estava montado e cheio de si? Por que raios havia um maldito kaldorei cheio de chifres de alce ao lado dele?

– Ox...

– O que é? Não está vendo que estou ocupado? – o irmão desviou de um golpe e atingiu um chute no peitoral da armadura de Fideus.

– Imundo infiel!! Pagarás por trai a Ordem!!

– Ox...

– Sorena, não é hora mesmo!! – um golpe atingiu Ox no rosto e ele cambaleou para trás. Ele revidou com um dois golpes consecutivos no rosto do paladino de elmo, um como escudo e outra com o punho fechado.

– Ox?

– O que é, poxa vida?!

– Calças frouxas. – Sorena apontou para o cinturão de couro que o paladino usava. Estava frouxo e quase caindo. Oxkhar entendeu o recado no mesmo instante e puxou o cinto do combatente. As calças de cota de malha caíram com um tilintar breve. Fideus ficou sem reação com as calças caídas. Ox ajeitou o escudo e o nocauteou fortemente no queixo, paladino e espada caíram ao chão com um baque metálico. - Calças pra que te quero? – Ox cuspiu ao chão perto do inimigo e o chutou de leve na perna.

– Lição número 1 ao entrar para Ordem: Certifique-se bem que suas calças estão pregadas ao corpo, novato.

– Isso que ensinavam lá na Ordem?

– A armadura protege o paladino. Ela é o mais importante acima das armas e do escudo. – Sorena deu de ombros e foi até ele.

– Calças frouxas não te livram de uma morte vergonhosa.

– Eu não matei o cara.

– Mas vai matá-lo de vergonha quando ele se lembrar de como perdeu essa luta ao acordar.

– Tenho um plano.

– Eu também. Vamos dar o fora daqui? – a cara de Ox a fez parar de rir.

– Isso não é hora de piadinhas infames.

– Certo, entendi...

– Não, você não entendeu...

– Sério mesmo! Eu entendi! Sem piadinhas! Certo, certo não irei mais zombar da situação suicida que estamos nos metendo.

– Imladris está lá embaixo!

– E...? – Sorena fez uma careta de quem não compreendia o raciocínio.

– E ela é nossa amiga e devemos salva-la?

– E quem disse que a Immie precisa de salvamento...? – ainda com a mesma cara.

– Porque.. Porque... Porque somos amigos dela! E chega de papo! Tenho um plano!

– Você já disse isso...

– Os Farstriders devem estar nos túneis agora. Temos que provocar uma distração para a Aliança aqui pelo elevador... – caminharam lado a lado para os corredores para os elevadores subterrâneos. – Você precisa calar essa boca e me obedecer okay?

– Ahn... não. – ela respondeu calmamente. – Motivos para se descer onde se ocorre uma batalha com milhares de coisas que eu mal posso imaginar em meus pesadelos? E dividido por zero. Só porque a Immie está lá embaixo? Oooh espere um minuto! A Immie está lá embaaaaixo! Lalala alguém quer ser o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente, lalalala! Mais alguma coisa a acrescentar? – a cara de Oxkhar era séria e resoluta.

– Você só fala da boca pra fora porque é uma covarde que não aceitou o destino que lhe reserva.

– Falou e disse. Pensa que eu vou dar à mínima?

– Vai! Nem que seja na marra!

– E você vai me obrigar a descer?! – um aperto veio em sua garganta e Sorena visualizou a câmara da Sala do Trono, o mundo girando de ponta cabeça e um corpo carbonizado aos seus pés. Um grito estridente e poderoso encheu seus ouvidos e ela foi obrigada a se encolher cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos. Gemeu de dor intensamente e lágrimas saíram sem ela querer.

– Sorena! Sorena! O que foi? Me fala! – Oxkhar acudiu a irmã com um braço e a abraçando. – Fala comigo! Sorena, olha pra mim, fica comigo aqui certo? Não vai embora! – a elfa menor puxava os cabelos com força, Oxkhar foi obrigado a sentá-la no suposto túmulo do Rei Terenas e afastar seus braços com dificuldade. Sorena gemia de ódio e seus dentes estavam tão travados que saliva e lágrimas gotejavam de sua boca. – Sor, olha pra mim!!

– Faz ela parar!! Faz ela parar!! – segundos de ranger de dentes se estenderam até Sorena acalmar subitamente e levantar a cabeça para encarar Ox. Seus olhos estavam alaranjados e seu nariz sangrava em um filete. O irmão mais velho limpou o rosto cheio de lágrimas com a mão e a abraçou novamente.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos sair daqui vivos e vamos rir disso tudo depois... – acalmando a pálida Sorena em um estado letárgico. – Tenho um plano e... e... Vamos fechar essas portas com escombros e...

– Vamos descer pelos elevadores e barrar a entrada deles com Abominações. – disse Sorena fantasmagóricamente.

– Abominações? Como aquelas de Strat? Está ficando louca? Aquelas coisas pulam em cima da gente sem dó! – Sorena levantou e foi espreitar as portas laterais, nenhum sinal da Aliança.

– É só me deixar fazer isso. – respondeu ela roucamente, mas depois olhou para Oxkhar com os olhos esverdeados e com um sorriso fraco.

– Sorena...

– Eu consigo tá? Eu não sou tão... ahn... O que eles estão fazendo? – indicando uma movimentação lá no pátio.

– Maldição... - Oxkhar sussurrou e escondeu a irmã atrás de seu escudo.

– Eu não vou me esconder! Se eles estão invadindoa minha cidade, farei o que for para... - a mão de Ox foi para sua boca e a calou imediatamente. Um ladino passou por eles sorrateiramente em uma forma translúcida. Sorena dirigiu um olhar apavorado para Oxkhar, mas ele não se moveu. O combatente sinistro tinha uma fina lâmina entre seus dedos ossudos e espreitava qualquer coisa ao redor. Oxkhar esperou o momento correto para desferir um golpe certeiro nas costas do inimigo transparente. Sorena deu um pulo de horror quando o irmão fez isso. O corpo do ladino ficou ali estirado no chão, um bastão aparentemente velho em dourado opaco com uma caveira de marfim na ponta caiu de sua vestimenta. Sorena imediatamente pegou o objeto enquanto Ox arrastava o corpo desfalecido do ladino para trás do trono de Terenas. Oxkhar percebeu que ela iria protestar e a mandou ficar calada, a protegeu com o escudo novamente e caminharam cuidadosamente para os elevadores das ruínas de Lordaeron.

– Tenho outro plano...

– Já disse que você sempre fala isso quando não tem planos bons...? - Oxkhar a olhou com irritação.

– Temos que passar despercebidos. Há muita coisa acontecendo caso você não saiba.

– E eu não sei?! - ela murmurou desesperada. - Immie está lá embaixo e há diversos motivos para eu adivinhar que haverá mais corpos espalhados por aqui depois que isso acabar do que eu espero. - o irmão mais velho a olhou com estranheza.

– Há dois minutos atrás você queria fugir!

– É porque eu sou bipolar! E tenho um problema sério de decisões drásticas!

– Mas o quê?!

– Decisões drásticas! Se não funciona, quebre! Se está morto, enterre! Se não...!

– Com quem você aprendeu a falar desse jeito?

– Muito tempo com elfos do sangue. Dá nisso. – ela guardou o bastão em um suporte dentro do manto. – Ai, isso pesa!

– Bem... - ajeitando sua capa dos Farstriders nos ombros de Sorena. - Então use essa sua incrível habilidade de distrair os outros e me ajude certo?

– Como assim? Eu não faço esse tipo de coisa! Oxkhar! - ela suspirou mais alto para ser ouvida pelo irmão que ia em direção ao elevador de Undercity, de lá se avistava duas Abominações ao comando da poderosa magia de Lorde Varimathras, o traidor de Undercity. Oxkhar fez alguns sinais de "prosseguir", mas os instintos de Sorena não estavam dando crédito a esse tipo de ataque escondido. - Se ao menos Mestre Derris estivesse aqui... Aquele salafrário sabia o que fazer... - ela cochichava para si mesma enquanto se protegia da vista das Abominações. - E por tudo que me é sagrado nessa vida, como é que eu vou passar por duas daquelas coisas? Eu já tou quase morta do que elas! Não dá! Simplesmente não dá! - um crocitar a assustou, fazendo Sorena dar um gritinho. - O que você está fazendo aqui, seu... - o barulho de passos pesados a apavorou ainda mais. - Oh muito obrigada, seu corvo filho da... - o primeiro golpe de corrente que uma das Abominações lançou por pouco não atingiu a cabeça de Sorena, pois ela se desviara graciosamente por cima da tumba do Rei Terenas, pai de Arthas Menethil. O contra-ataque veio logo depois com um grito de fúria de Oxkhar atingindo as pernas da Abominação que estava atrás no corredor.

– Sorena AGORA!!

– O que eu faço??? - ela gritou de volta ao ver que a Abominação chegava cada vez mais perto, o odor insuportável, as correntes pregadas em seus ossos do braço, a enorme foice sem cabo, o sorriso horroroso em uma face cheia de cicatrizes. O golpe que ela recebeu das correntes a fez voar por cima do túmulo de Terenas e bater com toda força na parede oposta. Sentiu um arranhão vir de dentro de seu corpo, como se algo tivesse saído do lugar. A impressão que seu crânio se rachara ao meio foi aliviada com a outra sensação ardida de cuspir dois dentes quebrados do canto esquerdo da mandíbula. Sua língua se cortou com a violência do golpe e por pouco não mordera a mordera. Tonta e tentando se recuperar, ela levantou cambaleante. O corvo crocitou novamente e pousou no ombro de Sorena de pé na tumba de Terenas. Ela sentiu algo pulsando em seu coração fraco e semi-morto, era a vontade dos Abandonados renovada. - Isso vai doer mais em mim do que em você, monstrengo!! - ela anunciou e uma esfera negra e energizada por veias esverdeadas se formou rapidamente em suas mãos, atingindo o corpanzil da criatura em cheio. O impacto fez muito estrago nos remendos do corpo da Abominação, que deu alguns passos para trás. - Isso eu nunca fiz na vida!! - ela gritou para Oxkhar, que terminava de esmigalhar a cabeça do pescoço da outra Abominação com um golpe rude de seu machado de guerra.

– Que bom que começou agora! - ele correu em direção dela para terminar seu trabalho como guerreiro, mas a Abominação endireitou a postura e parou estática entre o túmulo e o ex-paladino. - Mas o quê?

– Isso eu também não fiz... - resmungou Sorena dando a volta pela tumba e indo para o irmão. A Abominação continuou quieta.

– Acho que você está a controlando... – a elfa se irritou com a incomodação vinda do seu lado na cintura. A dor estava tão anestesiante que sua cabeça começou a anuviar outras dores que sentia.

– E como eu faria isso, cabeça de batata?

– O seu pai fez isso em Stratholme...

– Papai esteve em Strat e nem me falaram?! Mas ele tava doente!! - Sorena girou nos calcanhares com as mãos na cabeça, sufocando sua raiva e sua dor nova.

– Não o papai, o seu pai. O tal do Derris.

– Vocês passearam por meia Azeroth e nem me chamam pra ir!!

– Isso não é hora de... - os dois pararam na hora, pois a Abominação deu um passo. - Vai...

– Vai o quê?

– Testa a coisa aí... - Oxkhar pediu com as mãos.

– Testar o quê?!

– Ver se essa... coisa aí... ahn...

– Abominação.

– É, vê se ele anda com você... Te obedece, essas coisas.

– Ahn... - Sorena olhou para o irmão desorientada e voltou-se para criatura de 4 metros a sua frente. - Dê um aceno de mão... - pediu Sorena, a criatura obedeceu sem pestanejar.

– Hahahahaha!! - Oxkhar foi obrigado a rir e encostar-se na parede.

– Que foi isso?! - Sorena olhou para as próprias mãos de dedos frágeis e sensíveis. - Dê um pulinho! - ordenou com veemência. A Abominação deu um pulo que tremeu parte da decoração fúnebre do local. Oxkhar segurou a irmã pelos ombros.

– Agora que temos certeza... Vamos? - E sempre protegendo Sorena com o escudo, eles continuaram. Ao chegarem ao elevador, os dois se olharam com tédio.

– Legal...

– Ótimo... - disseram ao mesmo tempo. A Abominação estava parada lá onde a deixaram. Sorena fez um gesto de aproximação e logo a criatura estava com eles encarando o imenso fosso do elevador quebrado.

– Não me olha, porque eu não sei voar... - comentou rápido a jovem. Oxkhar soltou um suspiro de desagrado e ficou pensando por alguns minutos. O corvo bicava a capa no ombro de Sorena. - Hey, quer parar? Tá doendo! - ela reclamou enxotando o pássaro agourento. - Oxkhar o que você está fazendo?

– Ahn... Táticas de guerra...

– Oh sim... - ela ficou observando o irmão tirando de sua bolsa de viagem um fino cobertor de cor turquesa. - Vamos a alguma festa lá embaixo?

– Isso é Nethercloth!

– Oh sim... - Sorena concordou não fazendo a mínima idéia do que ele falava. - Eu não gosto de festas, Ox, você sabe...

– Escuta teimosa! - dando um tapa na cabeça dela. - Aprendi com um goblin que vendia equipamento para os Farstriders... Usando isso dá pra se chegar lá embaixo sem medo algum.

– Aaaah, tapete voador... Já ouvi a Immie falando disso... Não foi muito engraçado quando ela demonstrou...

– Não, temos que entrar sem sermos visto, certo? Então eu sugiro que... - indicando a Abominação perto deles. - Joga ele pelo fosso e a gente vai depois. Quem quer que esteja lá embaixo, vai se distrair com esse monstrão aí... - dizendo isso tudo no ouvido de Sorena.

– Isso não faz sentido algum. Você andou comendo cogumelos de novo?

– Vai funcionar! Já fiz isso!

– Quando?!

– Em uma missão com os Farstriders...

– Você tá andando demais com esse povo... Aceitam paladinos revoltados?

– São os Vigias de Quel'Thalas. - aprontando o tecido para ser usado como um pára-quedas.

– Aaaah... Agora tá todo dentro do grupinho dos elfos não é? Será por quê? - provocou a irmã mais nova.

– Não comece...

– Se é assim, era mais fácil você continuar paladino e ingressar na Ordem dos Clérigos de Silvermoon?

– Sorena...

– Uuuuuuuh porque ceeertas pessoas iriam adorar te ver de robe branco e vermelho curando os enfermos e...

– Segura logo em mim. - olhando para o fundo do fosso e amarrando bem as pontas do tecido em suas mãos.

– Tá. - ela respondeu rapidamente e enlaçou o pescoço do irmão. Quando Ox apertou a cintura dela, Sorena segurou o gemido de dor excruciante que sentiu ao sentir algo pontudo fincar por dentro de sua pele. Os dois se olharam por um momento. - O que foi?

– Você parece morta.

– E você parece apaixonado. Não sei que é pior...

– Calada, agora manda aquela coisa dar um pulinho no fosso?

– Isso é suicídio!

– A coisa já está morta Sorena Atwood!

– Ah é mesmo... - ela concordou com um sorriso infantil e exagerado. - Hey moço! - a Abominação se aproximou. - Vamos lá embaixo. Você quer ir? - a criatura concordou com um grunhido. - Então você quer ir? - foi a vez dele concordar com a cabeça. - Pode ir, eu deixo! - o monstro se espremeu na passagem da porta do elevador e se jogou deliberadamente. Demorou alguns segundos para o baque ser ouvido. Poeira e pedaços se espalharam lá embaixo. - Ainda acho que foi suicídio... - comentou Sorena.

 

**Sala do Trono no mesmo instante.**

 

Os Farstriders se infiltraram na câmara pelo teto e todos estavam a postos. Uma saraivada de flechas flamejantes atingiu todos os demônios em volta de Varimathras. Warchief Thrall aproveitou a distração vinda do teto e lançou um redemoinho de escombros contra o dreadlord. Um segundo grupo de Farstriders entrou pelo corredor principal e dominou rapidamente os demônios que foram acuados pelo poder de fogo dos arqueiros vigias. Halduron Brightwing enterrou a sua espada no crânio de um homem-bode e levantou seu arco bem alto. Com um tiro certeiro, fez o imenso lustre cair bem perto de Varimathras o encurralando entre os arqueiros no topo, Sylvanas no flanco direito, Thrall no esquerdo e mais combatentes atrás.

– Preciso de mais tempo... Meu Mestre está chegando... – murmurou o Nathrezin. – Eu não irei falhar! Não novamente! – ele esbravejou chicoteando o teto para derrubar alguns arqueiros, mas todos sumiram pelos dutos e segundos depois voltaram com mais saraivadas de flechas encantadas.

– É o seu amargo fim, Lorde Nathrezin!! – exclamou Halduron ordenando o segundo grupo a atacar os servidores das trevas de Varimathras. Sylvanas socou um Farstrider bem no nariz que ousou encostar a espada em um dos Abandonados traidores. Os olhos avermelhados perfuraram a resistência do pobre vigia.

– De meus súditos traidores, cuido eu! Ouviu bem?! – o soldado se afastou com a cabeça baixa, mãos no nariz quebrado, pedindo desculpas.

– Tolos insetos!! Irei esmagá-los!! – disse Varimathras atacando Sylvanas, mas perdendo o espaço para andar quando um outro grupo entrara por um alçapão encontrado debaixo do elevado do trono. Cyssa Dawnblade cravara sua espada flamejante no pé direito do dreadlord sem ele perceber. – Malditoooos!! – ele urrou de dor e virou-se bruscamente, mas encontrou a lâmina afiada de Andrus que penetrara em suas costas em um poderoso golpe por trás. – Vou esmagá-los!! Vou destruí-los Windrunners amaldiçoados!! – com a confusão que se seguia, Imladris corria em volta do elevado e despejava magias e auras de cura para todos que estivessem com as mesmas intenções que as dela. Um Abandonado traidor foi atingido pela aura protetora sem querer e gritou desesperado de dor, os olhos giraram nas órbitas e ele caiu agonizante.

– Ahn... – a clériga não soube como reagir. Sylvanas fez um sinal de “não” com a cabeça em direção a ela. – Desculpa aí, mas ela mandou...

– Por Goldshiiiiiire!! – gritou alguém atrás dela atropelando homens-bode e um demônio menor no caminho do corredor. Oxkhar chutou o Abandonado traidor de perto de Imladris e a protegeu com o escudo amassado. – Eeer... Oi Immie...

– Oi Ox... O que está fazendo aqui? – Sorena entrou de fininho pelo outro lado e colocou algo no chão. Algo veloz se esgueirou entre os combatentes e pregou na perna ferida do dreadlord. Uma explosão foi ouvida logo depois e um grito de dor do Nathrezin.

– Todas as suas bases pertencem a gente, cara feioso!! – gritou a elfa ruiva rindo histéricamente para o teto.

– E-eu não posso agüentar mais...! – reclamou Varimathras encarando o Portal com um misto de esperança e temor. Thrall derrubava os últimos demônios menores e já preparava seu martelo de guerra para o pior. Sylvanas apenas fez uma mesura para o Warchief e aprontou o seu arco.

– Nunca mais chame a minha família de amaldiçoada, seu verme inútil... – ela sibilou soltando a flecha encantada com o seu tiro mais letal. A ponta cravou bem no meio dos olhos do Nathrezin que mal sabia da onde havia sido atingido.

– Anos... desperdiçados... – e uma terceira e última saraivada vinda do teto selou a morte do dreadlord traidor. Dezenas de flechas perfuraram armadura, pele, ossos. Warchief Thrall deu o golpe de misericórdia, esmigalhando o joelho bom de Varimathras e esperando ele cair ao chão com seu corpanzil arroxeado.

– Volte para o buraco horroroso da onde veio... – e baixou o martelo de guerra impiedosamente. O baque de uma das faces do martelo ecoou na Sala do Trono. Imladris agarrou Oxkhar pelo peito e fechou os olhos como uma criança desamparada chorando nervosamente. Ele apenas a abraçou forte e ficou pasmado pela tremedeira que veio a seguir. Sorena corria ao redor do elevado a procura de alguma coisa. Ao chegar perto do trono parou bruscamente, olhos vidrados em horror no corpo carbonizado de seu antigo Mestre e pai verdadeiro.

– O senhor me chamou...? – ela perguntou com o queixo tremendo e segurando um braço decepado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anos atrás em Goldshire.**

– Pai... – pai e filha estavam sentados na beirada do riacho, Hrodi com uma vara de pescar fincada no chão e segurando um arpão de ponta fina. Sorena brincava com montinhos de lama fazendo formas de casinha, comida ou de gatinhos tortos.

– Sim?

– O Oxkhar não gosta de mim...

– Por que isso agora?! – o pai largo o arpão fincado na terra escura do riacho.

– Mamãe morreu quando eu nasci.

– E por causa disso você acha que o Oxkhar te odeia? – as mãos de Hrodi foram para a cintura.

– Sim.

– Claro que não, minha filha! Me conta essa história direito! – pegando a menininha de 7 anos e a colocando em cima da mesa de piquenique sentadinha para que ficasse na mesma altura que ele. O vestidinho vermelho reaproveitado com pano velho de cortina com remendos feitos por ele mesmo mostrava o quando a família passava por necessidade com a estiagem da agricultura e das fazendas ali perto. – O que te falaram dessa vez?

– Flavie disse que mamãe só morreu porque eu nasci. Que por eu ser diferente, ela morreu...

– Mas que coisa!

– Papai... Eu matei a mamãe?

– Sorena, querida...

– O senhor me odeia também por eu ter matado a mamãe?

– Sorena!!

– Mas as arqueiras disseram...

– Pro Inferno com o que disseram!! São um bando de idiotas!! – vociferou Hrodi. A menininha tremeu o queixo pela gritaria.

– Hey, eu cacei um Timberwolf com o Edrus! Era bem grandão!! – disse Oxkhar aos 14 anos, já tão alto pela idade e com barba rala no rosto quadrado. Estava coberto de sujeira e poeira.

– Oxkhar Atwood, venha já aqui!!

– Iiih vai sobrar pra mim...

– O que você disse pra aborrecer a sua irmã?!

– O quê?! Eu não disse nada!!

– Ela disse que você a odiava!

– Mas eu não gosto mesmo!

– Como teve coragem de concordar com essas arqueiras?! Dizer que sua irmã matou a sua mãe quando nasceu?! Que tipo de Cavaleiro você quer ser levantando tal testemunho tão traiçoeiro e sem honra?!

– Mas ela fez isso!! – gritou Oxkhar com a voz alterada em uma nota acima do normal. Queria falar mais alguma coisa, mas a mão esquerda do pai o estapeou na cabeça.

– Você está de castigo até o final do ano!!

– O quê?! Isso não é justo!!

– Como pode pensar isso de sua irmã?!

– Ela não é minha irmã!! É só uma elfa do sangue nojenta que só sabe me perseguir, chorar e espernear!! – o filho aparou mais um dos tapas desferidos pelo pai.

– Jamais repita isso!! – Sorena saltou da mesa da taverna e correu para fora de casa espremendo as orelhas pontudas com tanta força que logo uma dor de cabeça a incomodou seriamente.

– Você está de castigo e vai limpar os estábulos todos os dias!!

– Vou sim!! Mas isso vai mudar ALGUMA COISA?! Que ela é uma deles? Que ela só trouxe desgraça pra gente desde que veio vegetar aqui? – Hrodi estava tão alterado que pegou o garoto alto pelo colarinho da camiseta velha que reformara para o filho usar.

– Olha pra mim!! Olha pra mim filho de meu sangue!! – Oxkhar se recusou a olhar, mas acabou cedendo depois. – Você vai se arrepender amargamente algum dia pelas tuas palavras insensatas. – Oxkhar o encarou temeroso. – E nesse dia você vai perceber! Vai perceber o quanto fez mal por humilhar tua irmã tantas vezes... Ouviu?! – sacudindo o garoto bem perto de si. – Ouviu Oxkhar Atwood?!

– S-sim senhor...

– E o que o código nos diz? O que a Luz nos orienta em situações como essa?

– Um Cavaleiro da Ordem da Luz não despreza os conselhos dos superiores.

– E eu sou seu superior aqui, está escutando bem? – o rapaz se livrou das mãos do pai e se endireitou humildemente.

– S-sim senhor... Perdoe-me monsenhor... – Hrodi ajeitou os cabelos desgrenhados e arrumou a gola amassada do filho. – Um cavaleiro da Ordem da Luz não deve levantar testemunho em vão... Não sem provas...

– Isso mesmo... Nós seguimos o propósito da Luz e não das Trevas... As Trevas nos confundem. Colocam palavras em nossos lábios que ferem os nossos semelhantes... – o filho iria protestar após ouvir a palavra “semelhante”. – E sua irmã é sua semelhante. Nunca se esqueça disso! Ela comeu do mesmo pão que nós dois, dormiu debaixo do mesmo teto, foi criada nos mesmos preceitos morais. Deves honrar teu nome, Oxkhar e cuidar de tua família. É assim que lutamos pela paz. Lutamos pela Luz.

– S-sim senhor...

 

– Você é um saco sabia...? Um saco cheio de vento que só sabe complicar a minha vida... – resmungava Oxkhar na porta do estábulo botinas amarelas, com pá e carrinho de mão, tirando esterco dos cavalos com pazadas furiosas no chão e jogando o excremento no carrinho. – Tinha que abrir essa sua boca grande? – Sorena ficou em silêncio enquanto ele praguejava. Fungando um pouco e apertando o boneco murloc de pano contra o peito ela choramingou.

– Você disse que não gosta de mim porque eu matei a mamãe...

– Eu falei isso na raiva!! Não é verdade! Mas que droga, Sorena!! Você sabe me irritar muito poxa!

– As arqueiras disseram que eu matei a mamãe.

– Besteira. Não acredite nelas.

– Você falou e papai não me respondeu quando perguntei.

– Pára de pensar nisso e me ajude aqui com os porcos.

– Eu não! Foi você o malcriado e ficou de castigo! Não eu!

– Chata imprestável!

– Bobão inútil! – ela mandou língua para o irmão.

 

**Undercity atualmente.**

 

O warchief Thrall sentou-se na escadaria da Sala do Trono, exausto e com marcas da batalha tão ferrenha. Oxkhar ainda estava empolgado com toda a comoção dos Farstriders e principalmente com a performance do legendário ladino, Andrus Pernas-de-Aranha. Muito se falava dele na Ordem em seu tempo de missão e agora lá estava ele, de verdade, o homem que roubou o cetro do Arcebispo Benedictus no dia do casamento do Rei Variann. Imladris tossia para disfarçar as lágrimas, ela estava concentrada em seus colegas feridos, mas a toda hora olhava para a armadura vazia que Lorde Varimathras deixara para trás após ser destruído de maneira tão brutal. Aelthalyste a ajudava com os poucos sobreviventes, Yondil fora um deles, segurando bem seu arco e encarando longamente a feiticeira novata que limpava o trono despedaçado de Sylvanas Windrunner.

– Undercity é novamente sua, Dama Sombria. A Horda sempre honrará seu pedido de ajuda e sempre estaremos aqui para ajudá-la. - disse Thrall virando-se para Sylvanas, absorta em pensamentos além de qualquer compreensão. O esqueleto carbonizado de seu irmão-gêmeo, Sylvos (Depois se chamando de Derris como o paladino que o matou.), estava postado na entrada de sua sala. Ele tentara avisar algo, e conseguira, mas tarde demais. Essa era a sina dos Windrunner, sempre se atrasar quando o inevitável chegava bem as suas portas.

– Grata em ouvir suas palavras Warchief... - ela sussurrou apenas, bem distante de qualquer um ali. Os olhos tão avermelhados pelo calor intenso da batalha foram do corpo carbonizado para a menina elfa que limpava seu trono e tentava arrumar uma perna quebrada de seu trono. Observava cada movimento frustrado da menina que ainda tremia pelo horror da batalha, de presenciar a morte verdadeira do pai. Percebeu que os olhos da menina arregalaram quando um pedaço do tecido que cobria o trono rasgara ao tentar ajeitar o braço solto. Era uma criança assustada no meio de uma guerra sem sentido. Como previra anos atrás, antes mesmo de se tornar aquela abominação miserável. Antes mesmo de saber que Serenath estava grávida. As crianças do sangue dos Windrunner veriam muitas guerras sem sentido, e sua meta sempre foi a de não deixar isso acontecer.

Andrus pigarreou chamando atenção dela e com respeito cobriu o corpo de Sylvos com seu manto camuflado. Com um olhar questionador, pontuou para sua irmã mais nova o que ela faria agora. Sylvanas não quis responder. Não queria demonstrar qualquer afeição novamente a aqueles que se esqueceram que ela sobrevivera. Sofrera a pior das dores do mundo e sobrevivera. Era uma sobrevivente e nem mesmo Alleria poderia dizer que ela não se importava com seu povo. Alleria e Vereesa, como estariam? As lembranças da infância inundaram o coração gélido da Rainha dos Abandonados e seu olhar recaiu novamente sobre Sorena limpando seu trono.

Caminhou entre os mortos e feridos, subiu as escadas e tocou o ombro da menina elfa. A reação foi a de sempre: um pulo de susto, Sorena ainda a temia como a Morte. E ela não estava errada em temer a Rainha dos Abandonados.

– E-eu-eu estava... ahn... o seu trono V-vossa M-majestade...? - e a reverência torta que a jovem fez contraiu o estômago de Sylvanas. Queria gritar com alguém, queria vociferar contra ela, queria fazer de tudo para a dor que sentia pela morte de seu irmão-gêmeo tão querido fosse embora. Limpou uma sujeirinha imaginária no ombro direito de Sorena e ajeitou a sua capa de Vigia ao redor da gola de sua sobrinha mais nova. A razão da reverência torta era invisível, a pequena tinha uma costela fraturada. Não sabia dominar bem os poderes, não sabia lidar com a dor, estava se segurando para não se enfurecer subitamente e matar todos ali para aliviar a dor. De certa maneira, Sorena entendia de sua dor do modo peculiar dela. Viu que seu Bastão de Domínio estava pendurado no manto que seu irmão usava tanto. Tocou o cetro e Sorena prontamente o desamarrou e o entregou. – U-um ladino estava querendo fugir com... com... isso... O que é isso? – perguntou curiosa esquecendo um pouco da tensão e da dor no lado do corpo.

– É o Bastão de Domínio de Kel’Thuzad... – a cara de Sorena foi de confusa para horrorizada.

– E por que a senhora tinha um Bastão de Domínio?! – se afastando devagar, segurando seu ferimento invisível e voltando seu olhar para o falecido pai. – A senhora iria...? Iria...? – apontando para um corpo estraçalhado e sem dono. – Isso é nojento!!

– A viagem de volta será longa. Estará frio lá fora. – disse Sylvanas para Sorena. Muitos de seus Abandonados a olhavam maravilhada por seu porte e altivez mesmo após o conflito. Sylvanas recuperara o controle da cidade imediatamente. Eram como cães a espera de migalhas de sua mesa. Já sua sobrinha a olhava com asco e repúdio.

– Como é capaz de se aproveitar da situação para... para ato tão profano?! – Sorena exclamou descendo as escadarias de costas com um misto de indignação repentina e ansiedade de sair o mais rápido dali. Estava começando a ouvir os espíritos aflitos dos combatentes mortos.

– Se não aprova o que faço para manter meu povo em paz e ordem, então vá embora. Seu lugar não é aqui.

– N-não...? - a voz da menina foi para um sofrimento infantil. Como uma criança que é proibida de chegar perto demais do fogo, mesmo sabendo das conseqüências. - Mas eu não tenho lugar para ir... - o gesto evasivo de Sylvanas calou Sorena no mesmo momento. A teimosia dos Windrunner era algo que Sylvanas conhecia desde sempre. Ela própria era o exemplo perfeito de teimosia eterna.

– Questionas minha autoridade desde o momento que pisou em meu território. Eu quero você fora de meus domínios. - ordenou placidamente, recolhendo sua espada de lâmina vermelha e a deixando no chão ao seu lado. - Estás proibida de pisar em meu Reino por tempo indeterminado.

– Você me disse que eu teria um lugar!! - exclamou Sorena desabando aos poucos. - Eu teria um lugar! - Sylvanas virou o rosto para não encarar a criança que ajudara a nascer. Que segurara no colo por muitas horas da noite as escondidas, que considerava como uma filha por ser de seu irmão tão adorado. Myrtae, a Ágil, Myrtae, a Arqueira, Myrtae, a General-Vigia de Silvermoon. Pensara em tantos títulos para a sobrinha quando ela era apenas um bebê. Queria tanto que seu futuro fosse melhor que o seu, protegendo seu povo e honrando sua família.

– Por ora quero que todos aqueles que não pertencem ao meu povo que se retirem de Undercity. - Thrall levantou-se da escadaria e reverenciou a Rainha. - Todos aqueles que não pertencem ao meu povo... - remarcou com aspereza na voz. - Serão tratados como hostis por ora. Quero reestruturar minha linda cidade e não posso ter a interferência de outros além dos meus.

– Como desejar Dama Sombria. - disse Thrall, mas com o orgulho de seu povo ele acrescentou. - Mas saiba que meu lar estará sempre aberto para os seus. Assim como para o Povo de Quel'Thalas que tanto nos auxiliou. - os Farstriders acenaram respeitosamente para o Warchief.

– O Culto das Sombras Esquecidas está desfeito. - Imladris abriu a boca para falar, mas Aelthalyste pediu que não com um aceno de cabeça. - O Apotecário Real igualmente. Os DeathStalkers fiéis ao dreadlord serão caçados por sua insolência. - um guarda de elite anotava as remarcações de sua líder. - Quero todos os postos, daqui e de Northrend, alertas quanto aos Deathstalkers... - e virando-se para seu campeão, Nathanos Brightcaller: - Nathanos, quero que você lidere um grupo para assumir o posto de Vigias de nossas terras.

– Sim, como desejar minha Rainha...

– Esse é nosso objetivo desde o começo. Morte a todos que se opuserem aos nossos objetivos.

– Sim, minha Rainha... - o campeão Nathanos ajoelhou-se para agradecer a oferta.

– Aonde vou te enterrar, velhaco? – Sorena murmurou perto do corpo carbonizado de maneira cabisbaixa.

– Ele irá para o túmulo dos Windrunner... - disse Halduron Brightwing pegando a menina pelas mãos e a descendo devagar. Sylvanas não falara nada e continuava a deliberar suas ações.

– Não, não... Isso não está certo... – cutucando o corpo carbonizado do pai com o pé. Algo saiu do lugar e caiu por ali, era a cabeça que nunca ficava no lugar depois que fora decepada por uma espada do Paladino Derris do Monastério Escarlate. Com um gesto brusco, ela virou-se para Sylvanas com o braço decepado do pai mostra. - Então é isso? Nós morremos por sua causa e você nos expulsa de sua presença?! - Sorena tossia pelo esforço de falar. - Eu sirvo de cobaia e você me trata como um cão inútil e cheio de chagas? - despregando o manto de sua roupa e jogando a peça no chão perto dos pés de Sylvanas. - Fique com seus pertences, Rainha dos Abandonados! Não preciso de sua "compaixão" para encontrar o meu lugar...!! - e saindo em passos firmes, ela trombou com Oxkhar.

– Aonde pensa que vai? - perguntou o irmão de criação.

– Para Dalaran. Estudar de verdade. Com elfos de verdade, com gente de verdade e não essas... imitações grotescas de gente... - indicando os corpos decompostos dos Abandonados. Imladris caíra no choro sem se conter.

– Vereesa nunca te aceitaria como você é. - disse Sylvanas recolhendo sua capa e dobrando em suas mãos.

– Ela está cuidando de meu pai, caso não saiba "Vossa Majestade"...

– Não estou falando disso. Estou falando de sua raça. - todos já estavam atentos a discussão que se prolongava no centro da sala do trono.

– Ela é minha tia! Disse que eu poderia visitá-la! - pontuou Sorena apontando o dedo indicador em direção à Rainha dos Abandonados.

– Também sou sua tia e falo coisas para que você acredite em mim sem pestanejar. - Sorena iria revidar, mas Imladris interveio com o rosto inchado.

– Dama Sombria, com sua licença... - arrastando Sorena para longe de Sylvanas. - Estás maluca? Comeu caquinha de murloc? Pára com essa discussão boba! Pára de falar assim da Dama Sombria! Se você considera um pouco a nossa amizade, cala essa maldita boca!

– Você ouviu o que ela disse!!

– Não acha mais adequado prestar atenção em teus parentes vivos e velar o corpo de Mestre Derris? - Sorena desviou o olhar de Sylvanas para a figura animada de Oxkhar, encarando bem o escudo amassado.

– Ela me faz perder a cabeça!! - sussurrou Sorena com irritação. A clériga a calou com um olhar.

– "Ela" é nossa Rainha, lembra? Nós fazemos tudo por ela, mesmo até arriscar nossas vidas... - Sorena ficou quieta e emburrou como uma criança mimada. – Mesmo que você venha com essa de “eu não obedeço a ninguém”, ela vai ser a única a te colocar na linha! – murmurou seriamente.

– Odeio quando você ganha as argumentações.

– É porque eu sou mais inteligente que você...

– Immie...? - Oxkhar chegou perto da clériga e a abraçou bem forte. Todos os olharam com espanto. – Não fique triste... E-eu posso contar piadas de murloc!

– Se apertar mais, aí sim ela vai precisar de um túmulo! - reclamou Sorena com uma pontada de ciúmes. A risada sonora que Sylvanas soltou inesperadamente chamou mais atenção.

– Todos vocês... Fora de meu Reino... - disse ainda risonha. - AGORA!! - os guardas de elite prepararam as armas e fez o grupo de elfos sair pela porta de trás, a galeria de esgotos que subia até o outro lado do Palácio e ruínas. Tudo isso foi acompanhado de reclamações, grosserias e provocações.

– Peraê!! O corpo do meu pai ficou lá embaixo!! - disse Sorena querendo descer, mas um dos guardas barrou sua entrada.

– Hey! Vocês estão me expulsando de casa? Undercity é meu lar desde criança!! - foi a vez de Imladris. Aelthalyste abriu o caminho. – Mestra Aelthalyste! Explique a eles que meu lugar é em Undercity! Eu posso ajudar muito! Por favor! - a sua professora fechou os olhos opacos e negou silenciosamente. Os Farstriders se endireitavam, um mais machucado que o outro. Andrus Pernas-de-Aranha olhava para a abertura dos esgotos. O brilho fraco dos olhos avermelhados de Sylvanas Windrunner continuava no irmão mais velho.

– Ahn, Mestre Andrus? - disse Oxkhar respeitosamente. - Quer uma ajuda? - se oferecendo para que o ladino se apoiasse nele para andar direito. Sorena fez uma careta de dor e colocou o braço decepado do pai debaixo de seu braço.

– Vamos embora daqui... Estou cansada de ouvir gente falando... – ela comentou puxando o capuz de seu manto e escondendo as lágrimas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Semanas depois - Dalaran, a Cidade Suspensa**

– Ahn... – Imladris olhava tudo ao redor. Era como estar em um dos livros de contos-infantis que sua primeira tutora lia quando os novatos no clericato se preparavam para dormir. Dalaran era uma cidade cheia de prédios antigos espiralados, assim como era a Antiga Quel’Thalas que ainda se lembrava. Mas estava muito irritada.

– O que foi? – perguntou Sorena ao seu lado, olhos fundos e cara de doente.

– Estou brava.

– Por que foi expulsa de Undercity?

– Eu não fui expulsa!

– Ahn, eu posso estar nas últimas, mas ainda não perdi minha audição... Eu ouvi algo sobre expulsão e não pisar mais na cidade dos Abandonados...

– Quer parar?

– Parar o quê? – Sorena tossiu roucamente e começou a rir de um gnomo que passara na frente delas. – Hahaha, homenzinhos vestidos de vestido!! – a mais nova gargalhou, mas foi obrigada a tossir novamente. Imladris ainda estava emburrada. Não gostava de Dalaran, nem quando ela ficava perto das Montanhas Arathi, pregada ao chão e não em um lugar fora do espaço como no continente gelado de Northrend. – Você viu isso?

– Vi e não gostei.

– Temos uma vencedora no concurso de cara fechada do ano?

– Papai!! – Sorena jogou a mochila que carregava no chão e abraçou Hrodi, seu pai adotivo. Imladris ainda olhava desconfiada para o gnomo mago que acabara de aparecer. – O senhor está...?

– Firme e forte. Nunca estive melhor! Olha só para mim! – mostrando a língua e a falta de manchas em volta do pescoço pela Nova Praga. Sorena devolveu com o mesmo gesto. – Mas você está terrível... – dando uma examinada nos olhos avermelhados da garota. – Vai ter que tomar chá de carmim.

– Ééécaaaa!! – a menina elfa negou com a cabeça. Imladris cruzara os braços atrás de Sorena.

– Oh cara clériga Imladris! Creio que está aqui contra sua vontade, não?

– Totalmente. – respondeu secamente. O gnomo mago passou por eles novamente. Sorena não conseguiu conter o riso. Hrodi encarou a filha e percebeu que era uma das crises.

– Vamos, levarei você para a Taverna Crisálida para descansarem... – os três foram pelas ruas pavimentadas de pedras claras de Dalaran, passando por muitos lugares. Sorena apontava para todas as placas e tentava ler, mas caía na risada toda vez que via um gnomo passar.

– O que são eles? – apontando para o gnomo parado na frente da lojinha de Encantamentos.

– São pessoas. Chamam gnomos.

– Gnomos... O que eles fazem?

– Eles são pessoas, Sorena... – repetiu Imladris ainda irritada. Sorena a olhou curiosa.

– Você está assim porque a “outra” te expulsou de casa? Ela não é sua dona. – Imladris foi abrir a boca para discutir, mas soltou um suspiro agonizante.

– Oh por tudo que é sagrado... – ela se escondeu atrás de Sorena como um bichinho assustado.

– O que foi? – Sorena a perseguiu dando voltas em si mesma. Hrodi, carregando a pouca bagagem das duas, já havia entrado na Taverna Crisálida e acenava.

– Não acena, não acena!

– Immie, que houve?! – ria Sorena atrás dela.

– Immie, é você?

– Oh maldição...

– Hey! Clérigos não podem falar palavrão! – repreendeu Sorena sorrindo largamente.

– É mesmo você, Imladris, a flor selvagem em meu jardim de inverno!

– Ah... olá... Krassus... – Sorena percebeu no quanto a clériga desviara o olhar do elfo de olhos azulados e de ombros largos que vinha em direção a elas. – Como vai indo? Você nunca mais apareceu em Stormwind...

– Estive ocupada.

– Vocês se conhecem? Stormwind? Você é de lá? Você conhece um paladino lindão chamado Oxkhar?

– Oxkhar, o Piedoso? Sim, claro! Foi nosso companheiro de luta nas Estepes Borbulhantes...

– Ahn, Sorena, esse é Krassus Dawnlight... Ele é membro do Silver Covenant...

– Que seria...?

– Somos os honrados Paladinos de Milady Windrunner! – ele anunciou com orgulho na voz.

– Qual delas? – perguntou Sorena bobamente. – Porque têm muitas. Tipo... Três... – fazendo o número três com os dedos. – Será que tem mais delas por aí? – saindo de perto dos dois e indo falando sozinha para uma fonte que havia ali perto. – Porque se tiver mais delas, eu estou ferrada! Vai que...

– Immie, por que você fugiu?

– Eu não fugi!

– Nós tínhamos tudo para estarmos aqui em Dalaran e você preferiu “eles”?

– Eles me salvaram, lembra? E você também deveria lembrar-se disso! Você estava lá quando tudo aconteceu!

– Isso foi antes de conhecer o Silver Covenant. Devo minha vida a eles!

– Pois eu também devo a minha a “eles”! – imitando o tom de nojo que o paladino havia falado. – Não vamos começar, vamos? Eu estou cansada e em uma cidade que não me traz boas lembranças... – ela se esgueirou um pouco e observou a amiga sentadinha na beirada da fonte, balançando os pés dentro d’água.

– Você vai ficar mesmo?

– Irei por um breve tempo. Minha amiga está adoentada. – indicando Sorena na fonte. – Preciso ajudá-la a se recuperar... – o paladino pegou sua mão gentilmente, Imladris o encarou assustada.

– Calma, Immie, só estou checando sua pulsação...

– Por que isso agora hein? – disse a clériga desconfiada.

– Porque eu sinto que há algo dentro de você que está lutando contra algo letal para seu corpo.

– Bobagens e... – os dois se viraram no mesmo momento, pois ouviram um barulho de algo caindo na água. Sorena não estava mais no lugar a beirada da fonte. Dois habitantes de Dalaran que estavam ali perto foram acudir a menina elfa. – Oh Sorena!! – a clériga correu, levantando a barra de seu manto escurecido pela falta de limpeza desde a Batalha em Undercity. – O que você está aprontando?

– Achei!! – gritou Sorena cuspindo água para o alto e mostrando uma pedrinha. – Não, não achei... Mas que... – e quando iria soltar um palavrão, o paladino Krassus a tirou da fonte com facilidade. – Obrigada, senhor Krassus... – ela riu um pouco e tremendo o queixo.

– Da onde vocês vieram? – perguntou Krassus com a voz rouca e se sentando na beirada da fonte com palidez evidente.

– Da cidade “deles”... – respondeu Imladris com altivez. Sorena ficou na beirada tentando olhar dentro d água, mas lá estava Hrodi tirando a filha de perto da fonte.

– Certo Sorena, já teve o seu banho de hoje... Vamos, entre logo e se aqueça. Pode pegar uma gripe assim...

– Acho que é a última coisa que ela pegaria agora... – comentou Krassus massageando sua testa.

– E-eu irei com ela, senhor Hrodi... Uma boa tarde Krassus... – o paladino apenas deu um aceno de até logo. Hrodi olhou para a fonte e depois para ele.

– O que aconteceu aqui?

– A pequena caiu na fonte. Você as conhece?

– Sim... – agradecendo aos rapazes que ficavam perto da fonte. – O que têm elas?

– Uma está possuída por uma entidade poderosa.

– Oh isso... Não, não, ela está doente. É a mesma doença que contraí nas Terras Contaminadas...

– Não Hrodi, não é da Imladris que eu falo... É a sua filha ali não é...?

– S-sim... a de cabelos curtos e vermelhos...

– É melhor você levá-la aos Magos do Covenant. Ela está realmente possuída...

– Mas isso é... bem... – ajudando o paladino a se levantar. – Preocupo-me com as duas. Irei acatar sua sugestão nobre paladino.

– Grato pela atenção, Hrodi...

 

– Você está vermelhaaaaa...

– Calada! E senta logo nessa cama.

– Você está envergonhadaaaaaaa!! – a mais nova obedeceu sentando pesadamente na cama nos dormitórios acima da Taverna Crisálida. – Ele é seu namorado?

– Não!! Oh pela Dama Sombria!! Tanto lugar para se estar e justamente aqui?!

– Ele era seu namorado?

– Não!!

– Eu disse “era”, oras...

– Ele nunca foi nada meu, oras! Só um colega de viagem que tive que fazer para Stormwind... bem... irritante... Eu era nova ainda, estava na comitiva de Orgrimmar e... Ah pra que eu tenho que ficar me explicando?!

– Você está gritando. Isso quer dizer que ele significa alguma coisa para você.

– Pára de provocar!

– Viu? Agora você está vermelha e falando descontroladamente. Ele era o quê? Noivo? Ele era seu marido? Você casou com ele e nem me falou? O Oxkhar vai ficar com o coração partido por causa disso...

– Por que todo maldito paladino acha que só porque eu sou clériga eu sou obrigada a me apaixonar para ele?! – a pergunta-desabafo deixou Sorena com olhar de peixe-morto e boca aberta para responder.

– Ahn... Sei lá. Porque você é clériga. Deve ser essa a resposta.

– M-mas, mas!! – Imladris desempacotava sua bolsa na outra cama. Sorena estava coberta por duas toalhas felpudas e outra cobrindo a cabeça. – Por que eles acham que eu tenho que sair com eles?

– Hmmm, deve ser alguma coisa a ver com a Luz...

– Já não basta ter que ficar dando satisfação do que faço para meus “parentes” e agora eu tenho que ser toda gentil com um cara que vivia me mandando ficar enterrada debaixo de ordens de um bando de birutas de Stormwind.

– Ahn... Você obedecia ao pessoal do Apotecário lá em Undercity. Não vejo diferença... – o olhar mortífero de Imladris para a amiga fez Sorena fingir que estava coçando o ouvido esquerdo. – Oh! Oh! Vivos!

– Ahn?!

– Essa é a diferença entre os caras de Stormwind e de Undercity... Alguns estão vivos e outros não. Eu tou confusa agora, se o Monastério Escarlate é de gente vinda de Stormwind e viva, porque o Arcebispo é um morto-vivo?

– Sorena, tente não questionar demais. Você está ruim da cabeça, lembra? Pulou naquela fonte à toa, é?

– Não! Não, eu estava procurando uma coisa lá...

– Uma coisa?

– É, algo que eu perdi... ou não... seilá, tou confusa agora... Se no Monastério Escarlate tem clérigos vivos porque o Arcebispo... – e parou de falar abruptamente ao desmaiar na cama com um baque acolchoado. Imladris foi até ela e sentiu sua testa. Estava queimando de febre. Cobriu-a com os lençóis novos e a aconchegou no travesseiro.

 

**Ghostlands, anos atrás.**

– Por favor, por favor, não tirem ela de mim, não.. Não!! – implorava Serenath indo atrás de Vereesa Windrunner. – Peça para ele mudar de idéia, diga que posso proteger minha filha, que tenho parentes em Silvermoon, por favor Vee, o convença que isso é uma idéia boba... Por favor...

– É muito perigoso, Serenath... – respondeu o patriarca da família Theridion. Lirath chegava apressado do quarto no térreo.

– Mamãe piorou a febre... Acho que terei que ir a vila pegar alguns ingredientes...

– Não, não! Lá fora está infestado dessas aranhas horripilantes! – gritou o pai com a testa suada.

– E-eu posso te cobrir, Lirath... – disse Sylvanas apertando a mão do irmão mais novo, o curandeiro da família.

– De jeito nenhum vocês irão se arriscar lá fora!!

– Papai, fale baixo! – pediu Vereesa indicando o estado estressado de Serenath. Myrtae em seu colo não queria mamar em seu peito e quando o fazia, chorava alto.

– Vamos minha pequena... Você precisa comer um pouquinho para ficar forte... – Sylvanas aprontou o arco em sua mão esquerda e indicou a porta dos fundos para o irmão mais novo, enquanto o choro da menininha aumentava e o pai ia para o quarto auxiliar a mãe adoentada, os dois saíram.

– Syl... Você está tão calada...

– Estou só pensando...

– São os Farstriders não é?

– É meu dever Lirath, nem tente me dizer que não devo ir... – a mais velha devolveu um olhar irritado para ele. O mais novo sorriu gentilmente e se esgueirou no chão para arrancar uma plantinha do chão. As raízes vieram emaranhadas.

– É pra Myrtae... Ela não come direito há dias. Pobre Serenath, tentou dar-lhe um pouco de suco de melão e ela bebeu sem problema algum, mas quando mama parece que...

– Ela está doente, Lirath? – Sylvanas interrompeu imediatamente.

– Ahn... eu não saberia dizer exatamente... Não acompanhei bebês em meu treinamento sabe? Mas bebês costumam beber leite materno não?

– Você bebia... – comentou Sylvanas se endireitando na postura e apontando o arco e flecha para um ponto distante. Lirath forçou os olhos, mas nada viu ali. A flecha zuniu e um gorgolejo soou na tarde nublada. Uma aranha jovem caiu de uma árvore e levando um ninho junto com ela.

– M-mas como você...? – o irmão perguntou embasbacado.

– Posso acertar um pássaro em vôo com um de meus olhos fechados... – vangloriou-se a General-Vigia da Capital dos Elfos.

– Bem, isso é ótimo! Alleria ficaria orgulhosa, Sylvanas!

– Alleria não está mais aqui, Lirath... Acostume-se... – ela bufou para o vento quente vindo da praia. – Deixe-me adivinhar... Não há remédio para mamãe? – o irmão deixou os ombros caírem.

– Não... Eu desconfio que.. que... – o silêncio ficou entre os dois.

– Você acha que Myrtae estaria...?

– Oh não! Não, não! Ela é saudável como um bebê deve ser. Só o fator de não comer direito. Talvez ela não goste de leite... Ou talvez os nervos de Serenath devam estar afetando o leite e... Como vocês fazem isso?! – perguntou Lirath admirado.

– Atirar em ninhos de aranhas?

– Não! Produzirem leite para dar aos filhos!

– Lirath, pelo que eu saiba, eu não tive filhos para isso acontecer...

– Hmmmm, perguntarei a Serenath depois... Ou papai. Papai sabe dessas coisas e...

– Papai está rabugento porque a heroína da família fugiu com um humano. Ele não vai querer responder tão cedo suas perguntas...

– É, ele não fala nada desde que ela saiu de casa... – Lirath coçou o queixo com barba mal-feita e voltou a tatear o chão para pegar outras plantas que ali cresciam. – Mas eu acredito que vamos passar por cima disso e sairmos bem nessa guerra toda... Estamos com a Aliança, certo? Eles sabem o que fazem, nós também. Somos fortes o bastante para isso... – dizia ele extraindo sementes e raízes. Sylvanas mordia o lábio inferior com ansiedade, a mão no arco tremia um pouco. Ela queria falar, mas estava com medo. Morrendo de medo de dizerem que ela era uma covarde.

– Lirath, você conhece bem os Kirin-Tor não?

– Sim... Um pessoal singular eles, não? Aprendi algumas coisas sobre poções com eles, mas acho-os desconfiados das artes da natureza. Bem, pelo menos eles não ficam tão grudados com aqueles tapados que servem ao Príncipe Kael’Thas...

– Ele não é mais o príncipe, irmão. Ele não é mais nada.

– Você tem muito rancor, Sylvanas.

– Ele nos deixou em momento em que mais precisávamos!

– E é por isso que há você e Alleria para nos ajudar. Os Farstriders são imbatíveis em combate, irmã querida. Eu sei bem disso... Já levei muitas surras de Brightwing quando mais novo...

– Não estou confiante, irmão... – ela suspirou olhando para o chão, Lirath estava cavando o chão úmido, cara colada ao solo. – O que você está fazendo? – sorrindo um pouco pelo rosto sujo do irmão.

– Estou ouvindo as pimentas-de-trovão...

– As o quê?! – rindo e se abaixando.

– Schiiii, estou tentando ouvir! – Sylvanas investigou o solo e olhou curiosa para o irmão mais novo. – Elas dizem que vai chover nos próximos dias... E muito!

 

– Papai o senhor não tem esse direito!

– É claro que ela não está em sua perfeita sanidade, Vereesa! Ela entra em pânico toda vez que acorda, grita como uma histérica quando tiram Myrtae de perto, o que quer que eu faça?

– Ela não recebe notícias de Sylvos há semanas, ela perdeu a família inteira no ataque de anteontem! Tenha piedade!

– Ela não está em condições de criar um filho sozinha!

– Ela tem os Windrunner!

– Não, ela não tem! – o pai estava tão vermelho que Vereesa desistiu de retrucar. – Dê-lhe um momento sozinha com a menina, e não duvido que não a jogue janela a fora...

– Você é um velho insensível, meu pai! – Vereesa ralhou com um dedo apontado para o peito do pai. – E algum dia isso vai te matar!

– Não me venha dizer bobagens sua menina insolen... – os dois pararam no mesmo momento. A mãe Dandelion estava na porta, olhos fundos, respiração ofegante.

– Onde está Alleria? – os dois se olharam, Theridion resolveu ser o primeiro.

– Meu bem, Alleria não está no momento...

– Ela foi caçar trolls?

– É, isso... Trolls...

– E por que ouço uma criança chorando? Há uma criança conosco?

– Filha de Sylvos e Serenath, mamãe... Lembra-se? Falamos sobre a pequena para a senhora... – a mãe fitou a filha com sofrimento.

– Alleria... Onde está a minha filhinha? – Vereesa respirou fundo e sibilou algo como: “Conte logo, ou eu conto.”, Theridion ficou a encarar a esposa sem saber como começar.

 

Vereesa entrou devagar no quarto de Sylvos. Serenath estava cantando baixinho para Myrtae dormir. A recém-nascida insistia em se concentrar no rosto da mãe com grandes olhos cor de mel. De todos os Windrunner, a pequena Myrtae viera com os olhos diferentes dos azulados dos Altos Elfos. Isso rendera um dia de discussão entre Alleria, Theridion e Serenath. Vereesa ainda conseguia ouvir o eco da voz de sua irmã mais velha quando ela proferiu ao portão do Windrunner Spire:

 _“ – Não darei ao meu inimigo o prazer de ver que um dos Windrunner nasceu como um dos viciados em magia de Sunstrider!!_ ” – todos sabiam que a família de Serenath apoiava o Príncipe e que a própria clériga seguia os passos daqueles que se intitulavam Elfos do Sangue. A melhor amiga não via isso como um crime, mas aprendera a evitar aqueles Elfos do Sangue.

– Ela é uma menina muito curiosa... – sussurrou Serenath acariciando o rostinho da filha, Vereesa se aproximou e encarou a pequena.

– Igual ao pai... – sorrindo para a amiga.

– Estou com medo, Vee... E se ele não voltar? O que direi a ela?

– Ele irá voltar... Você sabe como Sylvanas é com Sylvos... Ela o acharia nas profundezas da terra caso ele estivesse lá...

– Por que ela não bebe de meu leite...? Ela não me quer como mãe? Sou uma péssima mãe, Vee?

– Não, não! Claro que não! – beijando a mão da amiga e a encarando. – Ela só precisa se acostumar com leite...

– Ela não gosta de mim, Vee... Eu posso ver...

– Seren não fale isso...

– Ela só fica me olhando e... e...

– Ela está reconhecendo seu rosto e sua voz. É isso.

– Por que ele quer tirá-la de mim? É porque eu sou uma péssima mãe... – a voz de Serenath foi diminuindo até um soluço ser ouvido, Sylvanas foi rápida e conseguiu pegar a sobrinha a tempo. Serenath desfaleceu ao chão chorando amargamente. Vereesa ajudava a amiga a se levantar.

– Vamos Seren, você consegue... – pedindo ajuda a irmã mais velha, mas Sylvanas encarava a sobrinha. A menininha abrira um sorriso sem dentes em sua direção. O mundo pareceu terrivelmente lindo e assustador ao mesmo tempo para Sylvanas Windrunner. Há pouco tempo atrás ela cogitava a possibilidade de ajudar Serenath a fugir de Silvermoon com Myrtae. O destino seria o Sul dos Reinos do Oeste aonde a Praga ainda não chegara. O plano era tão certo quanto sua confiança em sua fonte, Vereesa discordara, mas não deu solução para o argumento forte de seu pai em levar a menina para Stormwind, onde os Windrunner eram aliados dos poderosos Altos-Elfos.

– Por que ele me deixou...? Por que...?! – chorava Serenath, Sylvanas se virou lentamente com a sobrinha no colo.

– Ele não nos deixou. Eu sei disso! – a menininha levou um susto com exclamação e mencionou em chorar, Sylvanas a acolheu bem e a ninou calmamente para tranqüilizar. – Ouviu isso neném? Papai não nos deixou. Ele logo vai chegar. Nem que eu tenha que buscá-lo amarrado.

 

**Semanas depois.**

A General-Vigia observava o pequeno grupo de Vigias se aproximando do acampamento nas fronteiras da Floresta. Dois deles puxavam um embrulho enorme, com um corpo envolvido em um pano grosso. Sangue manchava a parte de cima. Ela logo respirou fundo para se preparar para outra baixa em seu pelotão.

– Quem vem lá? – um dos guardas perguntou. O grupo parou imediatamente e reverenciou os tenentes e Sylvanas.

– Reportamos mais uma perda no Monastério Escarlate, General... – Sylvanas se aproximou do grupo e observou o embrulho ser aberto. Um corpo mutilado no peitoral e decapitado. – E lamentamos muito pela perda... – Sylvanas deixou seu arco cair ao chão e se ajoelhou perto do corpo.

– Não... Não... Sylvos...? Sylvos...? – revistando as roupas que o cadáver trajava. – Irmão... Meu irmão... Onde eu estava quando isso aconteceu com você?

– Milady, nós... Nós tentamos procurar o restante do... do... – o vigia líder do grupo balbuciava. – Mas eles eram muitos. Perdemos Hyrme e Alaor. Malditos magos...

– Quem fez isso? Quem ousou matar meu irmão?! – gritou Sylvanas no rosto do líder do grupo de reconhecimento.

– N-nós não sabemos!! Apenas o achamos na estrada para o vilarejo ali perto. Nos identificamos como Farstriders, mas os malditos nos atacaram antes mesmo que disséssemos que éramos leais a Aliança de Lordaeron!

– Eles irão pagar... – ela sibilou cobrindo o corpo do irmão e arrastando o embrulho ela mesma sem a ajuda de ninguém.

 

A notícia da morte de Sylvos chegou aos ouvidos de Serenath de modo secreto. Sylvanas havia reservado uma carroça dos Farstriders para buscá-la no meio da noite com Myrtae. As duas trocavam olhares cúmplices quando Sylvanas voltara para o Windrunner Spire. Vereesa percebera na mudança da melhor amiga e desconfiava do que ocorria entre a irmã e ela. Theridion se trancara em seu laboratório por dias, enquanto Lirath cuidava da mãe adoentada.

– Hey você aí... – disse Serenath chegando ao aposento em que sua sogra estava agora, o quarto de Sylvanas.

– Oh querida... Venha já aqui... – pediu a matriarca acenando alegremente. – Veja só quem veio me visitar? Myrtae, a alegria de nossa casa... – a avó acenou para a menininha curiosa que olhava para todos os lados. – Não chegue muito perto, querida, estou doente. Pode fazer mal ao bebê.

– Sim senhora... – respondeu Serenath a uma distancia de três passos do leito da sogra.

– Como ela vai indo? Esse pedacinho de gente?

– Ela está indo bem... Comendo como um murloc faminto! – as duas riram, Lirath chegava ali para abrir o quarto para claridade entrar, a mãe grunhiu desconfortável.

– Meus olhos, Lirath... Doem quando há muita claridade, feche essas cortinas...

– Não é bom ficar confinada aqui dentro mamãe... – explicou o filho. Serenath sentia as vibrações desconexas vindas de sua sogra, era uma batalha entre o corpo e um poder estranho que controlava aos poucos a vida dela.

– Lirath me disse que a pequena vomita muito?

– Oh isso... É que... ahn... percebemos que ela só faz isso com leite... Então... ahn... a senhora está bem?

– Lirath, meu filho feche as cortinas... – implorou a avó com lágrimas nos olhos avermelhados. O filho obedeceu e se espantou com as placas de sangue que surgiram nos olhos da mãe.

– Acho que deveríamos...

– Não, não minha querida... Sempre gostei de sua companhia... E agora que Sylvos se foi... – suspirou a mãe pesarosa. – Você é a única que guarda um amor especial pelo meu Sylvos...

– Bem, obrigada senhora Dandelion... Mas Sylvanas também... – a avó fez um aceno irritado.

– Sylvanas... Sylvanas... Aquela criança tola sempre tentando se exibir. Se Alleria estivesse aqui colocaria um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela. Os dois! Os dois eram sem juízo e assim Sylvos morreu... Por culpa de Sylvanas.

– Não diga isso mamãe... – pediu Lirath, Serenath prendia o choro pelo assunto delicado e se retirou sem mais palavras.

 

**Dias depois, à noite.**

A carroça estava pronta. Comida para bastantes dias, o carroceiro era o velho Adrian, mago itinerante e muito poderoso de Kirin-Tor. Serenath não se despedira de ninguém, apenas deixara uma carta para Lirath por cuidar dela e de sua filha durante seu último período de gravidez e parto. Sylvanas estava na carroça, ajeitando o lugar onde mãe e filha ficariam durante a viagem ao Sul. Vereesa saltou na frente da irmã e a segurou.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Dando um jeito em tudo! – sibilou Sylvanas se desvencilhando do puxão no braço.

– Papai disse para ficarmos e levá-la para Silvermoon! Os Magos irão levá-la para Stormwind, onde será bem protegida!

– Quem garante?

– E pra onde você irá levá-las? Para seus Farstriders?

– Irei segui-la até o Sul, lá há um acampamento provisório de nossos Vigias. Os Willfire irão ajudar na viagem, está tudo sob controle.

– Papai vai ficar decepcionado! Você está agindo como uma fugitiva! Vai nos deixar também? – Sylvanas puxou a irmã para um abraço sem vontade, mais como uma atitude de dominação do que de carinho com a mais nova.

– Não vou deixar a filha de meu irmão morrer aqui, escutou? E nem você e nem papai e nem ninguém irá me deter... Alleria não está mais aqui, percebe? – fazendo a irmã a encarar firmemente. – Eu não posso mais fugir, Vee! Quando aquela cidade cair, eu irei junto e todos que nós amamos, todos sem exceção, irão cair também! Não há nada que possamos fazer para impedir, nada!

– Não fale isso!! – Vereesa a empurrou para afastá-la, mas Sylvanas manteve a proximidade.

– Você irá ficar quieta! Não vai estragar tudo contando para papai o que eu fiz!

– Por que a sua reputação entre nós será abalada demais por se meter com aquele necromante do Putress?

– Ele estava me ajudando a curar a mamãe! – pontuou Sylvanas. Serenath chegou tranqüila, carregando Myrtae e uma bolsa de pertences.

– Eu pensei que você fosse a minha melhor amiga!! – exclamou Vereesa para Serenath, a clériga a olhou com cansaço e os olhos particularmente em tom esverdeado.

– E eu pensei que você fosse a irmã que eu nunca tive. Agora posso dizer que é minha conhecida, ou minha cunhada e apenas. – e sem mais, a elfa clériga subiu na carroça e teve cuidado em se instalar no fundo da cabine em forma de casinha.

– É isso que você faz, Sylvanas? Tira tudo de mim? Minha melhor amiga, meu irmão, meu orgulho próprio?

– Vereesa, você aprendeu a viver muito bem. – disse a irmã mais velha. – Aprenda a viver sozinha agora, como eu mesma fiz. Te desejo toda sorte do mundo, querida irmã... – O velho Adrian incitou os cavalos e a carroça começou a andar.

– Eu te amaldiçôo, Sylvanas Windrunner!! – gritou Vereesa com lágrimas nos olhos.

– E eu espero que você nunca se case, minha irmã! – replicou a mais velha seguindo a carroça e se acomodando ao lado do velho cocheiro.

 

Durante a noite, enquanto mãe e filha dormiam. Sylvanas adentrou a casinha e deitou ao lado da sobrinha. A menina mudara na cor dos olhos. O tom de mel ia para esverdeado. Talvez Serenath estivesse usando mágica com a pequena. Talvez o que seu pai falava sobre a mãe entrar em um acesso de loucura e matar a pequena fosse verdade. Talvez Sylvos não concordasse com tudo que ela fizesse até ali, talvez tudo estivesse errado e ela não deveria nem se importar em voltar para os Farstriders. Amava tanto Sylvos quanto sua criança. Era o que restava de seu irmão ali deitada em um embrulho fofo e cheio de cobertores. Sylvanas tentara esconder as lágrimas por muitos dias, tentava fingir que a guerra era a prioridade, que a doença da mãe não era a Praga se espalhando em seu lar, que seu pai também sabia, mas teimava em ficar em casa. Que Alleria engravidara de um humano e tivera um filho na mesma época que Serenath.

Ninguém confiava nela o suficiente para dizer essas coisas. Segredos de família, todos tinham, o de Sylvanas Windrunner era que manteve o corpo do irmão embalsamado em uma cripta ao oeste de acampamento dos Farstriders para conseguir fazê-lo voltar a vida. Mesmo sabendo que isso era impossível. Que isso era uma abominação a natureza do universo. Que ao pensar na vaga idéia de que Putress poderia trazer a alma de seu irmão de volta ao corpo, tudo se resolveria. Tudo, absolutamente tudo.

Sua vida se tornara vazia desde então, sem sentido, sem muitas amarras. A não ser aquela menininha esquisita ao seu lado, ressonando baixinho e mexendo involuntariamente alguns dedinhos da mão. E Sylvanas sabia que tudo iria piorar se ficassem ali. Ela sentia como era estar morta agora, uma parte dela havia ido embora para um lugar onde ela não conseguiria alcançar. Seu dever era manter a chama dos Windrunner acesa, a família deveria continuar mesmo se ela não fizesse parte disso (Ou jamais fizera? Estava confusa agora.). Sylvos era seu irmão-gêmeo, aquele que partilhava cada emoção e pensamento sem fazer esforço algum para entender o fenômeno. Como sentia falta dele...

– Você vai cuidar bem dela...? – perguntou Serenath no meio da noite. Sylvanas se surpreendeu com o tom de voz da mulher.

– C-claro... – respondeu um pouco nervosa.

– Vamos fazer o melhor para Myrtae?

– C-claro... – repetiu sem saber o que falar.

– Quando os Willfire chegarem... Peça para um deles levar Myrtae para Karin da Irmandade das Arqueiras... Ela vive em Goldshire...

– Seren, o que eu você está pedindo...?

– Eu não posso mais suportar a vontade, Syl... – a voz de Serenath era baixa e chorosa. – Sei que se perder o controle, posso matar minha própria filha...

– V-você...? Mas...

– Eu sou um deles agora, Sylvanas. Elfo-do-Sangue. E minha fome por magia está arriscando minha filha...

– Podemos dar um jeito nisso! Sei que podemos! O velho Adrian conhece muito sobre essa área e ele...

– Ninguém pode me ajudar agora Sylvanas. Por favor... Atenda esse meu pedido como se fosse o último de se irmão, meu amado Sylvos...

– E-eu não posso deixá-la ir!! Está me pedindo o que não posso fazer!! Sylvos não aprovaria isso!! – Myrtae acordou chorando, Serenath se recusou a atendê-la. Sylvanas olhou para a elfa com nojo. – Ela é sua filha!!

– E-eu não posso Sylvanas, entenda!! – a mais nova pegou a sobrinha no colo e a amparou como pode. Serenath mudou de expressão rapidamente e seus olhos esverdeados brilharam na escura noite. – Dê-me minha filha!! – suas mãos emergiam poder igualmente esverdeado. Sylvanas se desviou a tempo e conseguiu atingir a cunhada no estômago para que ela desmaiasse instantaneamente. Serenath caiu ofegante e logo perdeu a consciência. Myrtae ainda chorava muito e balançava os bracinhos. Sylvanas a ninou um pouco e procurou por suco de melão na bolsa de provisões. Acalmou a menina com a bebida fresca. Ela ficou ali sentada ao chão maquinando o que faria agora. Serenath não queria ficar com Myrtae, ela não poderia ficar com a sobrinha e não podia voltar para casa. Descansou a cabeça na parede de madeira da cabina da carroça e respirou fundo. Deveria tomar decisões naquele exato momento. Se não vidas iriam se perder, novamente. A vida de sua sobrinha e de seu irmão.

Myrtae arrotou sonoramente e resmungou por comida. A tia a encarou com pena.

– O que eu vou fazer com você hein, pequena?

 

**Fronteira de Goldshire.**

Káli Willfire prestava bem atenção nas instruções de sua superior, Sylvanas Windrunner. Tinha uma missão e deveria cumprir custe o que custasse. Mas quando a missão foi entregue em seus braços, ela ficou atônita. O bebê dormia calmamente, cheirava suco de melão e morango silvestre. O carroceiro Adrian se voluntariou para levá-la até Goldshire e ao acampamento da Irmandade das Arqueiras. Entrou na carroça e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas, acolhendo bem o neném em seu colo.

Sylvanas Windrunner se fora como chegara. Era disso que Káli gostava na General. Como era eficiente e altiva! Com um sorriso bobo pensou no dia em que seria promovida a Arqueira-Vigia de Silvermoon, mas agora era só a mensageira-júnior dos Farstriders. Olhou bem para o bebê e tentou encaixar as peças do grande quebra-cabeça que colocaram seu colo. Por que a General queria que um bebê élfico fosse para as Arqueiras da Irmandade? Elas eram conhecidas como guerreiras implacáveis e nada socializáveis. Fungou o ar um minuto e torceu o nariz. O bebê havia feito coco.

– Oh por mil trobos encrenqueiros... – ela resmungou ajeitando a menininha no chão da carroça e indo trocar sua fralda.


End file.
